Djakarta, 1945
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Selamat tinggal negeri seribu tunas, selamat tinggal cinta dan harapan di negeri orang.
1. Chapter 1

**Saya bukan penulis, kalian pasti tahu. Saya bukan ahli sejarah, kalian juga harus tahu.**

 **Saya punya ide, saya ingin menulis, saya jadikan sebuah fanfic.**

 **an: Tak ada survey waktu, tempat dan character saat pembuatan fanfic ini. Semua hanya fiksi, tak nyata dan tak berdasar, segala jenis kesalahan dan kejenuhan bukan niat saya, tapi mungkin memang ini salah saya. Silakan, terserah, saya peduli dan anda juga.**

* * *

 **Djakarta, 1945**

 _a_

 _Kantai Collection_

 _by_

 _Kadokawa Games_

 _._

 _Story by Spica Zoe_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Djakarta, 1945**

 **Selamat tinggal negeri seribu tunas; selamat tinggal cinta dan harapan di negeri orang.**

Suara tembakan menyala di sana-sini. Tangisan yang bernyawa pun nyaris tak berkesudahan, bahkan airmata dan teriakan seakan ikut menari diantara keluh ketakutan karena perang. Dunia mendapat kabar, perang dunia kedua akan dimeriahkan dengan teriakan putus asa, airmata, kehilangan nyawa, dan ceceran tulang-belulang diatas darah.

 _Djakarta, 1945_

Tengah malam ini, semua orang berkewarganegaraan Jepang sengaja berkumpul di kediaman jenderal tertinggi; desas desus politik, keamanan negara maupun warga Jepang di negeri orang sedang terancam, sekutu merancang serangan dan semua tentara Jepang yang berada di luar Jepang telah menjadi buruan.

Yukimura, mengatur langkah tegasnya memasuki jamuan, beberapa tentara bawahannya mengekor dibelakang, dengan persediaan senjata lengkap, mengatasnamakan kesetiaan, mereka berbondong-bondong mengawal sang pemimpin.

Pertemuan tengah malam ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama dengan topik yang sama. Beberapa bulan lalu pun sudah seperti ini; ancaman dari negara sekutu memorak-porandakan keberanian para tentara Jepang yang seharusnya telah menjadi penjajah tersadis dimasa ini. Dan perwira-perwira tertinggi disetiap negeri jajahan pun sudah mengatur langkah untuk memutuskan apakah mereka akan berjuang sampai akhir, atau menyusun langkah untuk mundur dan kembali ke kampung halaman.

Yukimura menduduki posisinya, semua petinggi saling berbisik-bisik sebelum rapat pertemuan mereka dimulai.

-][-

"Ibu, apa ayah pergi bertugas lagi? Padahal dia baru saja pulang. Padahal, Handa juga sedang ketakutan, ibu juga kesepian, kan? Kenapa membiarkan ayah pergi lagi, meninggalkan kita?" Handa merangkul pinggul ibunya, bergelut manja dipangkuan sang bunda. Walau gadis kecil itu masih berusia dua puluh tujuh bulan, namun nyatanya Akagi paham jika anak semata wayangnya itu mungkin sudah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kesepian seorang manusia. Ibu muda itu mengulurkan tangannya meraih puncak kepala putrinya, mengusapnya lembut, sambil menerjemahkan seberapa besar rasa kesepiannya kini, seperti yang putrinya katakan, seperti yang ia juga rasakan, batinnya tak bisa lebih lama lagi bertahan untuk membohongi diri sendiri.

"Ibu tidak kesepian, nak. Ada Handa disini, ibu tak akan kesepian," dustanya membusuki nurani.

Mungkin, pilihan menjadi istri seorang perwira bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Dulu, Akagi tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu dalam hidupnya. Sebelum dia mengangguk setuju saat seorang perwira ingin mengangkatnya menjadi seorang istri, Akagi tidak pernah membayangkan jika kelak dirinya akan merasa terabaikan seperti ini.

"Menjadi istri para perwira tidak harus mencintai sepenuh hati." Akagi mungkin tak memandang beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk bercengkerama didepannya. Meskipun ia berpura-pura tak melihat, pendengarannya diupayakan mendengar setajam mungkin saat istri-istri para tentara itu cekikikan didepannya. Mereka memang sudah biasa berkumpul-kumpul seperti ini. Saat para suami sedang melakukan pertemuan atau sedang bertugas, mereka juga akan mulai mengatur langkah untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain; membuang penat seperti itu mereka sering bilang, lalu lebih suka bercerita seputar pengalaman hidup mereka, hitung-hitung membunuh kebosanan yang mereka rasakan. Kadang Akagi mendengar hal-hal yang membosankan yang sama sekali tidak diminatinya, namun meskipun begitu ia tetap duduk ditempatnya, terkadang sambil menidurkan Handa di pangkuannya dan berharap Handa cepat tertidur sehingga ia mempunyai alasan untuk kembali ketempatnya. Tapi, kali ini, ada sesuatu yang cukup menarik bagi Akagi untuk dipahami. Mulut-mulut para wanita bersuami itu kadang bisa membuatnya tahan berlama-lama meskipun anaknya sudah tidur dipangkuannya.

"Untuk itu, aku cukup menyesal juga menikah dengan mereka." Seorang wanita lain duduk menatap yang lainnya, namun Akagi masih diam. Ada sekitar puluhan istri-istri perwira tinggi yang berkumpul disana, kebanyakan memang cukup berumur dan tidak lagi minat dengan pembicaraan ibu-ibu muda. Lalu mereka akan membuat kelompok-kelompok mereka sendiri, yang paruh baya akan lebih nyaman berbicara dengan seumuran mereka, dan begitu juga dengan ibu-ibu muda lainnya. Akagi merayapkan pandangannya sekilas, remang-remang cahaya lampu memberitahukannya keadaan sekitar. Para pelayan pribadi dari para istri juga seakan sibuk dengan ocehan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Biasanya perkumpulan para istri perwira tak semenegangkan pertemuan para suami. Karena pada umumnya para suami akan berkumpul untuk membahas peperangan dan strategi militer, sedangkan para istri, mereka hanya membicarakan tentang keluhan mereka. Akagi juga bisa melihat beberapa penjaga, bahkan pelayan pribadi dari mereka juga sedang berjaga-jaga diluar sana.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita selalu dibiarkan kesepian. Bahkan..." Pemilik suara mencondongkan wajahnya kearah wanita-wanita lain yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, penasaran. "Aku pun sering merasa kesepian diatas ranjang," lanjutnya, dengan cekikikan yang cukup besar, walau kalimat akhirnya nyaris terdengar seakan mirip suara bisikan, takut jika ucapannya didengar oleh para penjaga yang mengawal mereka diluar. Semua wanita yang mendengar ikut tertawa, kalimat itu nyaris mengena dihati, dan Akagi pun mendesah resah seakan sadar jika dia juga mungkin telah mengalaminya.

"Benar... Benar..." Mungkin pembicaraan kali ini akan menjadi sangat menarik, terbukti beberapa wanita mengatur tempat untuk saling merapat.

"Aku kadang berpikir, apa mereka juga tidak pernah merasa kesepian di luar sana, saat bertugas? Rasanya kita kalah saing dengan senjata dan darah-darah yang bercucuran di medan perang. Apa mereka hanya bernafsu pada benda-benda sejenis itu, ya?" Wanita lain ikut merespons.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Akagi kembali membelai surai hitam milik putrinya, memandangi wajah damai sang buah hati yang mungkin hanya itulah satu-satunya cara melepas rasa kesepiannya.

"Bodoh..." Wanita lain ikut memberi komentar. Akagi kini mengangkat kepala memandang wajah sang wanita, cukup cantik dan terlihat begitu percaya diri saat berbicara didepannya kini, seperti terlihat tak ada tekanan dalam gerakan tubuhnya, penuh percaya diri.

"...Jika kalian merasa sebegitu kesepiannya, kenapa tak minta pria lain menemani kalian?"

"Wuuuhhh..." Semua wanita yang mendengar ucapan itu tertawa cekikikan; ada yang tersenyum manis, ada yang tertawa nyaris tak berhenti, ada juga yang tersenyum penuh harap seperti sedang mendapat pencerahan. Namun Akagi, hanya terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir.

"Kudengar, para tentara sering memerkosa para gadis dan wanita di tanah jajahan. Ini adalah fakta terbesar yang harus kalian pahami. Dan juga, ini bukan hanya sekadar gosip karena salah satu dari tentara itu juga mengatakannya padaku. Jadi, untuk apa kalian memberi penderitaan pada diri kalian sendiri sedang suami-suami kita sudah cukup puas dengan nafsunya diluar sana," lanjutnya penuh dengan deretan semangat. Dia cukup antusias mengucapkan setiap kata dalam susunan kalimatnya.

Jadi, inilah sebabnya mengapa Akagi merasa bahwa beberapa wanita yang hadir disini seakan memiliki gairah hidup cukup berlebihan, padahal seperti yang Akagi tahu, suami mereka pun sama sibuknya dengan suaminya. Sebagai seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami, rasanya Akagi bisa merasakan mana wanita yang sama kesepiannya dengan dirinya.

"Dan jika kalian tanya pada para pelayan kalian, mungkin mereka juga sudah sering mendapat tumpahan gairah dari para tuannya." Wanita itu masih saja bisa memasang senyum diwajahnya walau sebenarnya ucapannya begitu tak layak didengar.

"Serius?"

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Aku rasa ada benarnya juga."

Akagi kini merasa tertekan. Pembicaraan ini tidak cocok untuk batinnya yang sedang merana.

"Ya, kau benar. Dulu, saat di Jepang, aku juga mendengar jika semua pelayan tidak akan dibiarkan jika masih perawan."

Cukup. Akagi sudah cukup resah dengan pembicaraan ini. Membayangkan suaminya meniduri pelayan-pelayannya, apa dia sanggup? Akagi mulai resah dengan dirinya, diraihnya Handa, sang putri untuk segera beranjak. Dia tidak mungkin bertahan dengan pembicaraan para istri ini.

"Akagi-san, mungkin ada baiknya juga kau memilih satu dari para bawahan suamimu untuk menemanimu di malam-malam saat kau menginginkan kehadiran suamimu. Aku pikir saat ini kau sedang benar-benar kesepian. Yukimura-sama bahkan sudah tak pernah berkunjung ketempatmu selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Kudengar ia selalu menghabiskan malamnya di ruang pertemuan." Akagi melemah, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Maaf, tapi..." Akagi memandang beberapa wanita itu, menahan kegelisahaannya, juga rasa malunya. Kalimat-kalimat itu membuatnya merasa hina.

"Tidak usah khawatir, hampir semua dari kami melakukan hal yang sama. Dan dari semua hal yang kami ketahui, hanya namamulah yang tak pernah disebut-sebut oleh para tentara yang pernah menemani kami. Dan jika kau ingin tahu, mereka semua juga selalu ingin menyentuhmu—"

"Maafkan aku." Akagi cepat memotong kalimat yang menurutnya tak sedap didengar itu. Dia baru tahu hari ini, seberapa banyak tentara yang begitu menginginkannya. Keterlaluan memang, memikirkan suaminya sebagai salah satu perwira tinggi di medan perang, namun tentara-tentara yang dipimpinnya itu malah begitu ingin menyentuhnya.

"Handa sudah tertidur. Mungkin aku tidak bisa terlalu lama berbaur dengan kalian, nyonya-nyonya," ucapnya penuh hormat. Diedarkannya pandangnya kearah dimana para pelayan berkumpul, mungkin salah satu pelayannya ada di sana, ia berharap. Tapi yang Akagi tahu, ia memang tidak pernah menyuruh pelayannya menungguinya didalam ruangan. Beberapa istri disana mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Akagi, tidak ingin terlalu repot mengajak wanita itu untuk ikut menjalani kegiatan pelepas sepi mereka, lalu bertahap melanjutkan percakapan mereka, seakan tak lagi peduli ada atau tidak adanya Akagi disana, sedangkan Akagi, masih tak menemukan satupun pelayan yang bisa membantunya menggendong Handa.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, kau bisa menggunakan orang-orangku." Akagi menoleh saat dirasakannya sentuhan lembut disekitar lengannya, dan wajahnya tersenyum lemah saat salah satu dari mereka ternyata masih memedulikan keberadaannya.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi lebih baik aku tidak merepotkanmu, Atago-san." Akagi merasa tidak nyaman, terlebih wanita ini tak terlalu banyak bicara dengannya.

"Tidak apa, maaf jika percakapan kami tidak begitu membuatmu nyaman." Senyumnya ramah, seakan paham jika memang jelas terlihat bahwa Akagi benar-benar terganggu dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan tadi.

Akagi tidak lagi bisa menolak bantuan Atago saat dengan cepat wanita itu memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayannya untuk datang menghadapnya.

"Kauingin kembali ketempatmu atau ketempat lain?" Atago menunggu keputusan Akagi sebelum memberi perintah pada kedua pelayan yang sudah berlutut dihadapan mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar Handa tidur ke kamarnya," jawab Akagi masih menunjukkan rasa sungkannya.

"Jadi, kauingin kembali ketempatmu?" Atago tak mengharap jawaban Akagi. Cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua pelayan yang berlutut dihadapannya, memilih salah satu dari mereka.

"Kaga-san, kau bisa menemaninya kembali kekamarnya, kan? Jaga Handa-chan selama diperjalanan," perintah Atago, dan seorang pelayan yang namanya disebut menjawab dengan mantap.

"Biarkan dia yang menggendong putrimu," ucap Atago memandang wajah Akagi ramah.

"Terimakasih, Atago-san. Maaf membuatmu serepot ini karenaku." Akagi menunduk hormat, menarik diri untuk pamit, meninggalkan semua istri yang berada disana, yang mungkin tak lagi menganggapnya ada sejak tadi.

Sedangkan Kaga, sang pelayan, meraih Handa ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya penuh kehati-hatian, melangkah keluar ruangan mengikuti jejak Akagi didepannya.

Akagi tidak lagi bisa fokus dengan apapun di sekitarnya. Pembicaraan-pembicaraan tadi sudah membuat pikirannya tersita, bahkan dia lupa untuk menyapa keempat pelayannya yang sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi saat dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki dari tempat pertemuan itu.

"Nyonya, maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu jika Anda telah selesai," ucap mereka sambil menunduk takut, namun Akagi tidak lagi punya niat untuk merespons.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya kurang enak badan," ucap Akagi tanpa peduli apapun lagi, tetap dilangkahkannya kakinya menelusuri gelapnya pemikirannya. Beberapa prajurit juga sudah ikut mengawalnya secara mendadak, sedangkan keempat pelayannya sudah diam tanpa kata didalam barisan. Dan Kaga juga sama adanya.

Akagi tiba ditempatnya, tempat yang sebenarnya masih dalam satu wilayah tempat pertemuan. Semua petinggi memang tinggal di wilayah yang sama karena mereka memang diperlakukan jauh lebih istimewa; menempatkan mereka di dalam wilayah yang sama adalah salah satu strategi untuk menjaga keamanan mereka sekaligus. Sebab itulah mengapa begitu banyak tentara yang mengawal mereka disana.

Kaga masih setia mengikuti langkah Akagi yang sudah melewati beberapa ruangan tempat tinggalnya, menuju langsung kesebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan pembaringan yang cukup kecil, dan Kaga langsung tahu jika ini mungkin adalah kamar putrinya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot, nona," ucap Akagi sesaat setelah Kaga meletakkan putrinya dengan lembut dipembaringannya, merasa begitu berterimakasih sebab wanita itu rela membopong Handa selama perjalanan mereka.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, Nyonya," jawab Kaga penuh rasa hormat.

Kaga menarik diri untuk keluar dari ruangan, menunggu Akagi membenahi sang putri, memastikan dia kembali tidur dalam posisi ternyamannya. Sesekali, ingatannya akan percakapan para istri-istri perwira itu masih saja terbayang dengan jelas. Bukannya bermaksud ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain, apalagi urusan para majikannya, tapi mau tak mau, sebagai wanita, dan sebagai pemilik telinga yang tadi tanpa sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, Kaga pun ikut membiarkan beberapa bagian otaknya untuk memikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Kaga sering mendengar rumor tentang para tentara yang terkadang terlihat mengendap-endap dari kamar istri perwira yang satu ke kamar istri perwira lainnya. Juga, Kaga pun memang sering mendengar cerita jika banyak penyelewengan para tentara saat bertugas dengan gadis-gadis jajahannya. Jadi, meskipun itu harusnya menjadi pembicaraan rahasia yang tak lazim jika dibahas oleh para istri bangsawan yang harusnya paham jika mungkin suami mereka juga salah satu yang menikmatinya, Kaga tidak lagi terkejut mendengarnya. Namun, yang membuat Kaga mendesah panjang kini adalah pembicaraan diakhir yang mampu menyeret Akagi untuk menyerah dan mundur dari pembicaraan.

"Anda masih disini, nona?" Kaga langsung menarik dirinya menunduk di hadapan Akagi saat wanita itu memandanginya, cukup heran mengapa Kaga masih berada disana. Tapi, bagi Kaga ini memang sudah tugasnya, tidak baik meninggalkan sang majikan tanpa perintah langsung, dan itulah alasan kenapa dia masih menunggu.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Saya memang sedang menunggu Anda. Sebelum saya pergi, apakah ada perintah lain yang harus saya lakukan?" ucap Kaga masih menunduk.

Memang, sampai sekarang Kaga masih terus berpikir tentang pembicaraan akhir di pertemuan tadi; pembicaraan tentang betapa kesepiannya wanita yang sekarang tengah berdiri anggun di hadapannya, pembicaraan tentang betapa wanita ini sangat diinginkan oleh para tentara untuk bisa sekali saja berada didalam dekapan mereka, juga pembicaraan yang mungkin, atau memang sudah membuatnya sedikit tersinggung, hingga dia menarik diri untuk beranjak dari sana. Dan sekarang, Kaga seolah sadar, jika tatapan wanita ini memang begitu menyakitkan.

"Tidak ada. Jika pun ada, aku akan memberikannya pada pelayanku. Sekarang Anda bisa pergi, nona. Terimakasih," ucap Akagi sopan. Namun kesopanan itu seakan tak lagi bisa sesempurna yang sering ia pertunjukkan. Ada desah kecewa di antara napasnya, juga ada raut menyedihkan dari sudut matanya, dan Kaga cukup tahu sikap seperti apa yang kini dilihatnya. Memberanikan diri untuk bertanya—Kaga sedikit ragu memang—namun mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya menggali informasi. Jika saja Akagi tahu, keberadaan Kaga disini sekarang sebenarnya bukan karena niatannya membantu dengan tulus, tapi ada perintah yang Atago selipkan padanya, dan itu bersangkutan dengan wanita yang kini ditatapnya tajam.

"Jika begitu, saya akan menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Yukimura-sama dan memberitahukan kepada beliau jika Anda dan Handa-sama sudah kembali kekediaman," ucap Kaga seraya melangkah mundur, ragu jika Akagi akan menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kaga harus mencoba langkah agar Akagi cepat menahannya, karena Kaga tahu, Akagi tidak menginginkannya.

"Tunggu!"

Mendengar seruan perintah dari Akagi, Kaga tersenyum kecil. _Berhasil,_ batinnya.

"...Jangan beritahu padanya aku sudah kembali. Aku tidak ingin membuat semua orang repot memikirkan kepulanganku," ucap Akagi, melangkah pelan, seakan ingin melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dan Kaga masih diam ditempatnya.

Puluhan langkah telah Akagi lalui, dan mau tak mau, perlahan tapi pasti, Kaga ikut turut serta melangkahkan kakinya juga. Ada sedikit kegelisahan yang tengah Akagi pendam dalam hatinya, dan Kaga tahu perasaan majikan itu kini pasti sedang terfokus pada bisik-bisik orang lain tentangnya beberapa saat tadi. Masih memikirkannya.

Membawa pikirannya jauh untuk membayangkan sedetail apa para tentara itu ingin menyentuhnya, rasa kesepian itu semakin lama sepertinya semakin menyelimuti tubuhnya, mengikis keteguhannya, dan menelanjangi akal sehatnya. Akagi terpengaruh, jelas saja dia sedang berusaha berperang dengan logikanya sendiri. Dan Kaga masih setia mengamati pergantian aura sikapnya dari langkah pelannya dibelakang.

Bagaimana rasanya bercumbu dengan pria lain yang lebih menginginkanmu? Memikirkan itu saja jiwa Akagi rasanya terbakar. Akagi menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa menikmati seberapa jauh kini pikirannya berkelana. Bercumbu dengan pria lain hanya untuk membasahi seberapa tandus gairah tak terjamahnya.

"Ada apa, Nyonya? Apa Anda sedang tidak enak badan?" Ini kesempatan bagi Kaga untuk memainkan perannya, dan Kaga tahu pikiran-pikiran itu sedang menggerogoti dinginnya birahi sang majikan.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum aku jadi merasa lelah," dusta Akagi, seakan ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tak tahu siapa yang kini mengambil alih otaknya. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan kesabarannya saat ini. Ditariknya kedua tangannya untuk menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nakal sejak tadi, Akagi bahkan seakan lupa ada Kaga yang masih mengekorinya disana.

"Apa pembicaraan-pembicaraan para nyonya itu membuat Anda tidak nyaman?" Kini Kaga memberanikan diri lebih agresif. Semuanya hanya untuk pemenuhan tugasnya, ini perintah, dan Kaga harus rela bertindak lancang lebih dulu.

Mendengar ucapan Kaga beberapa detik tadi membuat Akagi tercengang. Bagaimana Kaga bisa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini? Oh tidak, maksudnya bagaimana Kaga bisa tahu dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan tadi? Apa dengan begini, Akagi bisa menyimpulkan jika semua pelayan kini pun mungkin sedang menggunjingkan namanya sebagai wanita yang paling cocok untuk digilir satu per satu dalam pelukan tentara-tentara itu?

"Apa kau pun mendengarnya?" tanya Akagi sontak, sambil mendekatkan posisinya pada Kaga, menarik tangan pelayan itu mendekati wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, Akagi belum ingin nama baiknya tercemar.

Kaga menunduk sopan, terlihat berwibawa sebagai seorang pelayan profesional.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau juga mendengarkannya?" desak Akagi lagi, intonasi suaranya kini jauh lebih tajam, namun suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, sebab suara itu khusus untuk Kaga malam ini.

"Semua pelayan yang berada didalam ruangan mungkin juga mendengarkannya," jawab Kaga menepis genggaman tangan Akagi pelan dipergelangan tangannya. Dan seakan tak peduli, Akagi melepaskan genggaman itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sial, nama baiknya sedang terancam kini. Bagaimana jika semua rumor tak berdasar ini singgah ke telinga suaminya? Dan inilah alasan kenapa Akagi tidak pernah mau mengajak pelayannya turut masuk kedalam ruangan jika dia dan para istri sedang mengadakan pertemuan.

"Anda tidak perlu takut, Nyonya. Tidak ada yang menyebut jika Anda juga turut serta dalam permainan nyonya-nyonya lainnya, kan? Seharusnya—" Kaga terdiam saat dengan paksa Akagi menarik tangannya. Dinding pun punya telinga, dan rumor adalah virus yang paling cepat tersebar. Dan Akagi tidak mau semua orang memiliki kesalahpahaman tentangnya.

Akagi menutup pintu kamarnya rapat. Beberapa pelayan yang berada diluar sudah diperintahkannya untuk tak menganggunya. Dan Kaga hanya menarik napas resah dalam posisinya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Nyonya, tapi tidak baik bagi seorang pelayan memasuki kamar seorang tuan," ucap Kaga menunduk sadar jika kini dia sedang berada didalam kamar Yukimura, dan juga kamar Akagi. Tapi sekali lagi, Akagi tidak peduli. Didepannya kini, salah seorang pelayan yang mungkin bisa saja menyebarkan gosip tentangnya sedang berdiri.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, Akagi melangkah menuju satu-satunya meja dalam ruangan itu. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa, juga berkata apa. Menyuruh sang pelayan diam dan tak membocorkan apapun yang dia dengar malam ini rasanya pun percuma, sebab, masih ada pelayan lain yang juga tidak dia ketahui mungkin sudah menyebarkan apa yang mereka dengarkan tadi.

"Apa menurutmu aku benar-benar kesepian?" tanya Akagi ditengah sunyi yang merajai mereka. Mendengar ucapan Akagi mau tak mau membuat Kaga mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kearah mana sang majikan kini berdiri, membelakanginya, cukup jauh, namun terasa begitu dekat, sebab apa yang dia katakan terasa begitu menyentuh bagian terdalam dari perasaan wanita Kaga.

"Apa begitu terlihat jika aku benar-benar kesepian?" tanya Akagi lagi, penuh desakan, seakan setiap bagian tubuhnya juga membutuhkan jawaban itu, jawaban yang mungkin membuat batinnya terhina. Dia memang terlihat begitu kesepian.

"Maaf, Nyonya, bukan hak saya untuk menilai." Kaga yang tadinya sempat memerhatikan Akagi, kini menunduk tak berdaya disana. Rasanya iba juga melihat sikap Akagi yang terlihat benar-benar sedang merendahkan dirinya kini. Tapi, bagi wanita yang bersuami, rasa kesepian jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sayatan pedang sekalipun.

"Tidak apa. Kau tinggal katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan." Kini Akagi berbalik, dipasangnya senyum lembutnya, senyum yang menurutnya paling memuakkan yang pernah dimilikinya. Menatap Kaga sendu disana.

"Kasihanilah aku. Katakan apa saja yang ada dipikiranmu tentangku. Aku kesepian, kan? Mereka ingin bilang jika aku adalah wanita paling menyedihkan di dunia ini, kan? Aku jarang disentuh, apa kau tahu? Yukimura begitu jarang menyentuhku, aku hanya dibiarkannya menderita menahan hasrat saat kebutuhan gairahku sedang melambung tinggi. Apa kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku saat semua orang berbicara jika suami mereka pulang dan mereka selalu dimanja di atas ranjang? Apa kau tahu seberapa sakitnya perasaanku saat mereka bilang jika para tentara yang mungkin saat ini berada di luar sana menjaga ditempatku ternyata selalu ingin menyentuhku? Haruskah aku menyuruh mereka naik ke ranjangku dan membiarkan desahanku keluar di dalam dekapan mereka?" Akagi melepaskan semua hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Semua hal yang sedang merasuki sisi gelap akal sehatnya. Tak lagi peduli siapa Kaga saat ini di depannya. Orang yang padahal baru ini dikenalnya. Membicarakan rahasia batinmu pada orang lain apakah tidak apa?

Kaga melihat beberapa isak tertahan dari sang majikan. Dibiarkannya matanya menikmati seberapa pedihnya tangis yang dia saksikan malam ini, begitu menyentuh, apa kesepian benar-benar membuat seseorang gila seperti ini?

"Anda tidak harus melakukan itu, Nyonya." Kaga bersuara, mengesampingkan status pelayannya, karena dia tahu, saat ini Akagi tidak butuh seorang pelayan untuk mendengarkan perintahnya. Dia mungkin butuh seseorang yang bisa memberikan saran untuknya.

"Anda wanita yang cantik, beruntunglah Yukimura-sama memperistrikan Anda. Jika Anda mulai berpikir akan mendapatkan gairah dari pria lain hanya karena Anda tak pernah merasa terpuaskan olehnya, beliau akan merasa bersalah," ucap Kaga sedikit ragu, namun saat melihat tatapan Akagi yang mulai cukup tenang kedalam matanya, dia segera menepis keraguan dalam hatinya.

Membayangkan Yukimura, turut juga bagi Akagi membayangkan alasan kenapa akhirnya dia menyetujui lamaran sang suami untuk menikahinya dulu. Akagi adalah seorang putri dari mantan perwira tinggi, dan pertemuan sang ayah dan suaminya kini dimasa lalu menjadi penyebab kenapa sekarang dia berada disini.

"Menjadi istri seorang tentara bukanlah hal yang harus disyukuri oleh seorang wanita." Akagi kini melangkah menuju ranjangnya, membiarkan tubuhnya melewati posisi dimana Kaga berdiri dan masih menatapnya.

Kaga paham kenapa majikannya ini bicara seperti itu, karena Kaga juga tahu faktanya, tentara memang sering berbagi hasrat dengan wanita lain diluar sana.

"Kau juga seorang pelayan, kan?" Akagi menatap wajah Kaga yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Beberapa detik mata mereka saling berpadu dalam kesunyian, Kaga seakan tersedot kedalam kepedihan yang Akagi rasakan.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Akagi masih menatap wajah itu penuh dengan hasrat terpendamnya.

"Belum." Kaga menunduk cemas.

"Apa tentara-tentara itu tidak pernah menyentuhmu?"

Kaga menahan tarikan napasnya. Pertanyaan Akagi padanya barusan terasa begitu jelas menggerayangi setiap inci ruang hatinya.

"Aku..." Ucapannya terpotong ragu. Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan memalukan ini? Apa Akagi ingin menuduhnya?

"Masih perawan?" tanya Akagi gamblang, tak peduli dan seakan tak tahu malu. Sedangkan bagi Kaga, pertanyaan itu seakan telah menelanjangi tubuhnya. Kaga memerah diwajahnya, juga memerah dihatinya.

"Maaf sudah bertanya hal seintim ini padamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa benar semua pelayan di sini memang sudah pernah ditiduri semua tentara, atau jangan-jangan hanya akulah satu-satunya wanita yang tak pernah mereka rasakan," lanjutnya tak lagi merasa berharga.

"Anda tak seperti itu, Nyonya. Anda tak harus melakukannya. Pikirkan Handa-sama jika Anda merasa harus terpengaruh oleh ucapan nyonya-nyonya itu. Saya yakin Anda tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu." Kaga mendesak perasaannya untuk tetap menghentikan pemikiran aneh Akagi, entah kenapa rasanya Kaga tidak tega membiarkan wanita itu berada dalam dekapan para tentara penuh nafsu di luar sana, bahkan untuk saat ini saja jangankan para tentara, rasanya membayangkan Akagi menjerit menahan desahan di pelukan Yumikura di dalam kamar ini, Kaga menjadi resah.

Mendengar kalimat penuh kekhawatiran dari sang pelayan menimbulkan satu perasaan di dalam hati Akagi, rasa dilindungi dan juga diperhatikan, rasanya Akagi merindukan saat-saat seperti ini sejak dulu. Akagi menarik satu senyum diwajahnya, dihadiahkannya untuk Kaga, pelayan yang baru saja dikenalnya, lalu bangkit dan melangkah mendekati posisi Kaga.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah mencemaskanku, nona," ucap Akagi menunduk anggun lalu kembali memandang Kaga didepannya. Kembali, pandangan mereka bersatu dan terikat.

"Kaga, namaku Kaga. Anda bisa memanggil namaku, karena saya adalah seorang pelayan. Dihormati selayak itu dari seorang majikan membuatku tak senang," ucap Kaga, menarik pandangannya dari jeratan mata Akagi. Perlahan Kaga mulai paham jika ada satu perasaan yang timbul dalam hatinya karena wanita ini. Kepedulian mungkin, atau karena wanita ini terlalu tinggi memperlakukannya walaupun dia hanya seorang pelayan.

"Akagi, namaku Akagi. Jika kau mengizinkanku untuk memanggilmu dengan namamu, aku juga mengizinkanmu untuk memanggilku dengan namaku. Karena kau telah mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku, dan mungkin karena kau bukanlah pelayanku, kita bisa berteman. Karena hanya seorang teman yang bisa saling memanggil nama, kan?" Akagi tersenyum lagi, seakan lupa bagaimana ekpresi kacaunya yang baru diperlihatkannya tadi.

Wajah Kaga cukup memerah melihat senyuman itu, debaran jantungnya terasa begitu menggebu. Senyum dan perlakuan wanita ini seakan begitu menjeratnya.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Saya hanya seorang pelayan dan saya tidak pantas—" Kaga terdiam saat Akagi merapatkan tubuhnya mendekap miliknya. Kaga merasa begitu hangat.

"Apa aku pun juga tak pantas memiliki seorang teman, Kaga-san?" Akagi menaikkan kedua tangannya, merangkul punggung Kaga erat, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap kehangatan dari tubuh mereka berdua. Kaga terdiam.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak pantas?" ucapnya lagi, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Kaga, dan merasakan betapa harumnya tubuh sang pelayan. Kaga menyerah.

"Akagi-san..." ucapnya lembut, sambil mengangkat tangannya meraih surai hitam milik sang majikan.

"Sebagai seorang teman, bantu aku untuk tetap bertahan, Kaga-san."

Kaga bisa merasakan lelehan airmata membasahi pundaknya, lelehan yang juga seakan telah melelehkan hatinya kini. Ia benar-benar sedang terpengaruh pada betapa lembutnya Akagi memeluknya saat ini. Wanita itu benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang terpengaruh dengan betapa rapuhnya dirinya kini.

"Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu jika itu maumu," ucap Kaga seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, tak ingin lepas, itulah yang Kaga rasakan saat ini. Akagi mungkin adalah satu-satunya wanita yang telah membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita baru malam ini juga.

 _Djakarta, 1945_

Keberadaan tentara Jepang di Indonesia semakin terdesak. Pun begitu, Akagi tidak pernah memiliki ketakutan dalam hatinya untuk tetap berbaur dengan beberapa warga dari bangsa jajahannya. Akagi memang sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat dimana para warga yang dia kenal sebagai bangsa Indonesia berkumpul. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja, istri-istri dari perwira lain pun terkadang memang terlihat lebih suka hanya untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu disana. Tempat yang cukup ramai, beberapa orang juga terlihat lebih hidup disana. Akagi selalu suka membawa putrinya untuk sekadar melihat bagaimana kehidupan dari bangsa lain yang kini negerinya sedang mereka tinggali. Mereka bilang tempat ini disebut sebagai dimana semua perbedaan dari segala bangsa akan terlihat begitu jelas. Disini Akagi bisa menilai perbedaan-perbedaan seperti apa yang terlihat paling mencolok. Sekadar mengagumi, Akagi sering terlihat terpesona dengan beberapa pakaian yang wanita-wanita Indonesia itu kenakan. Seperti tadi, saat Akagi berjalan diiringi prajurit penjaganya, tanpa sengaja Akagi melihat beberapa wanita sedang berkumpul dengan pakaian yang terlihat jauh lebih mewah dari pakaian biasa Indonesia pada umumnya. Dan kini ia juga melihat hal yang sama, dan cukup terpesona.

"Pakaian yang mereka kenakan itu disebut kebaya, Akagi-san."

Mendengar suara itu, Akagi langsung menoleh, mendapati Atago sudah tersenyum lembut padanya, dan disisi lainnya, ada Kaga yang menemaninya disana. Akagi tersenyum membalas, namun tatapannya tak dibalas oleh Kaga sama sekali.

"Anda tahu banyak tentang negara ini Atago-san, berbeda denganku yang sepertinya tak tahu apa-apa." Akagi tersenyum menundukkan wajahnya sekilas untuk menyelipkan rasa sopan santunnya, sambil tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan sang putri disisinya. Atago membalas senyum itu sopan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Handa dengan ramah.

"Bukankah kita harusnya belajar banyak dari sejarah negara lain?" ucapnya menunduk menyetarakan tinggi badannya seimbang dengan tinggi Handa, dan Handa terlihat begitu asing dan takut hingga memeluk kaki Akagi erat disana.

"Handa-chan, kau cantik sekali seperti ibumu," ucapnya seraya mengusap puncak kepala Handa yang sudah mulai cukup tenang. Akagi tersenyum.

"Anda pandai memuji, Atago-san," ucapnya lembut.

"Dibandingkan dengan yukata yang kita kenakan sekarang, mungkin kebaya juga melambangkan seberapa anggun wanita yang mengenakannya," ucap Atago penuh dengan perhatian. Dan Kaga masih menundukkan wajahnya.

 _Seberapa anggun wanita yang memakainya?_ Akagi mengulang kalimat itu beberapa kali. Mungkin baginya mengenakan yukata atau sejenisnya adalah hal yang sudah tak lagi mengesankan. Lalu bagaimana jika dia mencoba mengenakan kebaya?

Seakan mengerti dan paham isi hati Akagi, Atago menarik tangan wanita itu dan mengajaknya melangkah mengikutinya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Akagi penasaran. Digenggamnya tangan Handa pelan untuk turut mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku pikir kau sedikit tertarik dengan benda itu, bagaimana jika kau datang ke tempatku dan mencoba memakai beberapa dari mereka?" tawar Atago dengan senyumnya. Mendengar hal tersebut, ada sedikit senyum di hati Akagi. Dia memang ingin, paling tidak, sekali saja terlihat menjadi anggun kembali.

Semua jejak kaki mengikuti langkah Atago dan Akagi, menuju ke kediaman Atago yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Akagi. Memasuki ruangan, membiarkan seluruh pelayan menunggu diposisinya, Akagi melepas alas kakinya dan juga membantu Handa putrinya, sedangkan Kaga hanya diam tak ingin terlihat masuk mengikuti majikannya.

"Kau tidak ikut masuk, Kaga-san?" tanya Akagi menatap Kaga yang masih menunduk sopan.

"Maaf, Nyonya, saya belum mendapat perintah untuk masuk," respons Kaga, dan mendengar namanya tak lagi disebut seperti malam lalu, Akagi tersenyum kecewa. Dia tak merespons ucapan Kaga, melangkah masuk mengajak Handa tanpa lagi memedulikannya. Melihat sikap kecewa Akagi pada dirinya, Kaga pun meringis penuh penyesalan. Bukannya dia tidak mau menyebut nama Akagi, tapi rasanya tidak enak jika beberapa pelayan mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan gosip lainnya tersebar.

Atago menunjukkan beberapa kebaya koleksinya. Sebenarnya Akagi bingung kenapa Atago memiliki persediaan sebanyak ini, tapi daripada mempertanyakannya, Akagi lebih suka menikmati waktunya untuk sekadar memilih mana yang disukainya.

"Ini sangat cocok untukmu, Akagi-san. Warna merah mungkin terlihat cocok untuk kulit dan parasmu, juga gerakan tubuhmu," ucap Atago penuh semangat, sambil menyerahkan sepasang kebaya itu pada Akagi.

"Wah, ini sangat cantik dan indah, Atago-san!" Akagi terkagum-kagum mengamati. "Kau yakin ini cocok untukku?" tanya Akagi antusias, sesekali diliriknya putrinya yang kini sudah mengelilingi seluruh ruangan Atago dan berniat melangkah keluar.

"Handa-chan, jangan keluar, sayang..." ucap Akagi hendak menyusul.

"Tidak apa, ada banyak pelayan diluar yang akan menjaganya. Juga Kaga-san pun di sana. Pelayan satu itu sangat akrab dengan anak-anak." Akagi menghentikan langkahnya setelah Atago berbicara. Membayangkan gadis seperti Kaga yang ternyata akrab dengan anak-anak, rasanya jauh berbeda dengan penampilan dinginnya.

"Apa dia sudah lama menjadi pelayanmu?" Entah kenapa, Akagi jadi sedikit terpengaruh dengan pikirannya tentang Kaga yang menurutnya terlalu tak layak menjadi seorang pelayan, dia cukup pintar dan pandai berbicara, dan Akagi menyukainya.

"Dulu dia juga putri dari seorang perwira, lalu di usianya yang baru dua belas tahun, ayahnya dijatuhi hukuman mati karena perbedaan misi dalam tugas, hingga akhirnya ibunya pun dibunuh. Dia yatim piatu, keluarganya dijadikan sampah negara namun dia masih bisa bertahan." Atago tak menatap wajah Akagi saat dia sedang menceritakan sedikit kisah tentang pelayannya.

"Dia datang pada ibuku diusia empat belas tahun. Bermodalkan kepedulian karena dia sebatang kara, akhirnya dia diangkat menjadi pelayan pribadi ibuku. Dia diajarkan sama dengan cara mengajariku. Bukankah karena itu dia juga terlihat seperti anak dari seorang bangsawan?" Kini Atago menyelipkan satu senyum simpul diwajah cantiknya. Seakan dia paham jika Akagi juga beranggapan sama dengannya.

Akagi tak menduga jika kekejaman hidup adalah sisi paling menonjol dikehidupan Kaga, dan mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan seberapa dingin dan tenang sikap Kaga yang terlihat olehnya.

 _"Apa yang kau dapatkan darinya, Kaga-san?" Atago terlihat begitu fokus memandangi dirinya dibalik cermin, namun bayangan Kaga pun terlihat begitu menarik perhatiannya._

 _"Beliau menceritakan jika mungkin beliau bisa mencoba untuk menarik para tentara itu dalam pelukannya, Nyonya." Kaga menunduk memberi laporan, saat dimana Akagi mencurahkan semua hal yang dia rasakan._

 _"Dan itu artinya, dia memang tak pernah melakukannya?" ucap Atago, membalik tubuh dan memandang Kaga sepenuhnya. Kaga mengangguk pelan. "Beliau memang tidak pernah melakukannya." ucapnya singkat._

 _"Padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai Yukimura." Atago bangkit, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap tidak keberatan jika Kaga mendengarkannya. "Namun dia bisa menahan hasratnya hanya demi suaminya." Atago tersenyum, merasa bersalah._

 _"Apa kau yakin dia berkata jujur Kaga-san?" ucap Atago lagi, penasaran, ingin tahu siapa yang paling bisa dipercayainya kini._

 _"Saya pikir beliau memang tidak pernah melakukan hal lain di dalam sana. Beberapa pelayan dan tentara juga telah memberikan informasi kepada saya, Nyonya." Kaga meyakinkan majikannya._

 _"Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya," bisik Atago pelan, dan Kaga hanya diam._

 _Merasa bersalah karena dia sudah pernah mencicipi seberapa nikmatnya permainan Yukimura untuk dirinya sendiri, dan juga untuk istri-istri perwira lain._

 _Djakarta, 1945_

Kaga bukannya tidak tahu sejauh apa hubungan Atago dan Yukimura berlangsung. Bahkan bukan hanya pada majikannya saja, Yukimura juga terkenal suka memaksa berkuasa diantara para gadis jajahannya, juga pelayan. Mungkin itulah mengapa tentara-tentara lain begitu penasaran dengan istrinya. Istri secantik itu apa tidak pernah membuat Yukimura puas? Dan Kaga, dengan sepenuh hatinya merasa kasihan pada Akagi. Wanita itu mungkin adalah wanita paling hebat yang pernah dia temui.

"Kaga-san?" Akagi membuyarkan lamunan Kaga. Ia tersenyum memandang Kaga yang membalasnya memandang bingung. Disisi lain, Handa sudah menarik-narik tangan Kaga dan mengajaknya bermain. Gadis kecil itu memang terlihat begitu manis. Kaga tersenyum.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Akagi memandanginya lembut. Kaga menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak sedang melamun, Akagi-san, mungkin hanya memikirkan bagaimana nasib kita saat perang nanti berlangsung," jawabnya berdusta. Tak mungkin dia jujur jika dia sedang memikirkan seberapa besar pengaruh Yukimura dalam rahasia-rahasia yang harus dijaganya.

Atago mengizinkan Kaga untuk ikut menemani Akagi dan Handa selama menuju kekediamannya. Handa terlihat begitu menyukai Kaga, dan Atago rasanya tidak rela melihat mereka terpisah. Jadi untuk beberapa hari, Atago membiarkan Kaga menemani Akagi dan Handa dikediaman Yukimura.

Akagi menyukai Kaga, itu sudah terlihat dari pandangannya pada Kaga saat Handa terlihat begitu bahagia bermain dengannya. Handa memang pemalu, tapi kenapa dengan Kaga dia merasa begitu gembira?

"Kaga-san, Kaga-san tinggal disini saja ya, biar Handa dan ibu tidak kesepian lagi," pinta Handa, bermain dipelukan Kaga. Menatapnya lembut dan tulus, khas pandangan seorang anak yang begitu menggemaskan. Kaga tersenyum, sesenang apapun perasaannya, Kaga hanya bisa menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Diusapnya puncak kepala Handa dengan damai, membayangkan Yukimura begitu kejam mengabaikan mereka, rasanya hatinya begitu perih.

"Aku akan tetap berkunjung menemanimu sampai ayahmu kembali, Handa-chan," ucapnya sambil membelai pipi merah Handa. Gadis kecil itu memeluknya erat.

"Ayah kembalipun Handa tidak bisa seperti ini dengannya. Kaga-san disini saja ya, ibu juga pasti senang. Iya kan, bu?" Kaga menatap bayangan Akagi yang sudah mendekat kearah mereka, membawa sesuatu yang dulu pernah diberikan Atago padanya. Duduk disamping Kaga, dan mengusap puncak kepala Handa dalam pelukan Kaga.

"Ibu lebih senang melihat senyumanmu itu, sayang," ucapnya, membuat Kaga menoleh cepat padanya.

"Jadi kau tidak senang aku ada di sini, Akagi-san?" Wajahnya memelas masam.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku juga senang kau ada disini, tentu saja." Akagi tak bisa ungkapkan seberapa senangnya dia akan keberadaan Kaga disisinya.

"Apa itu?" Kaga mengarahkan pandangannya ke sesuatu yang dibawa Akagi tadi.

"Aku hampir lupa. Ini, kebaya pemberian Atago-san, aku ingin mencobanya. Sudah beberapa hari diberikan padaku, rasanya aku jadi ingin mencobanya." Akagi terlihat senang, matanya terlalu mudah menyiratkan kebahagiaannya pada suatu hal, dan Kaga selalu bisa membacanya dengan mudah.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku Kaga-san? Kata Atago-san kau sering membantunya mengenakan benda ini," ucap Akagi seraya meraih Handa dalam pelukan Kaga. "Sayang, main dengan yang lain, ya. Ibu ada perlu dengan Kaga-san," ucap sang ibu seraya membelai pipi gadis kecilnya.

"Perlu apa, bu? Mau main dengan Kaga-san sendirian? Handa juga ikut, ibu," rengek Handa memasang tampang tak senangnya. Ditariknya lengan yukata Kaga, tak ingin lepas darinya. Dan Akagi menyerah.

"Apa dia tidak akan mengganggumu nanti?" tanyanya pada Kaga, sambil bangkit mengatur langkah menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak." Kaga meraih tubuh kecil Handa dan menggendongnya dalam dekapannya. Dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan menggangu kan, Handa-chan?" ucapnya mendekatkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Handa dan menggesekkannya gemas. Handa tertawa geli, "Iya, Handa tidak akan ganggu," ucapnya mantap dan memeluk Kaga.

Akagi cukup bersyukur pada Atago sebab wanita itu tidak terlalu melarang Kaga untuk selalu datang kekediamannya. Kaga bilang, Atago lah yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu berada disisi Handa, namun di sisi lain memang Kaga sendiri bersyukur jika dia diberikan perintah untuk selalu menemani Akagi disana. Handa begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, dan itu membuat Kaga ingin terus mengunjunginya, sedangkan Akagi begitu baik dan merindukan, dan itu alasan kenapa Kaga ingin datang melepas rindunya.

Akagi tidak lagi ingin membuang waktu sebab hari sudah semakin sore. Jika meminjam Kaga terlalu lama, mungkin bisa membuatnya pulang terlalu larut malam nanti. Kaga bukannya tidak berani pulang malam hari, tapi Akagi takut rumor-rumor tentang pelayan-pelayan yang dilecehkan itu menimpa Kaga.

Akagi sudah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat, seperti biasa, dia memberi perintah pada pelayannya untuk tak mengganggunya selama berada di dalam kamar. Sekarang, keberadaan Kaga bukanlah hal yang harus disembunyikan Akagi. Semua orang sudah tahu jika Kaga mendapat perintah langsung dari Atago untuk menjaga mereka, untuk itu Akagi cukup senang jika dia tidak lagi harus menutupi fakta bahwa dia dan Kaga sudah layaknya seorang teman.

Kaga meletakkan Handa diatas ranjang, memberi arahan pada gadis kecil itu untuk tak beranjak ke mana-mana dari tempatnya. Lalu beralih ke posisi dimana Akagi sedang melucuti pakaiannya.

"Apa memakai kebaya harus melepaskan seluruh pakaian kita, Kaga-san?" tanya Akagi memandang Kaga yang entah kenapa kini terlihat hanya memandanginya saja. Akagi sudah melepaskan ikatan pada pinggangnya, dan siap untuk menurunkan pakaiannya.

"Ada apa? Apa kulitku tak sebagus kulit Atago-san?" Akagi menurunkan pakaiannya itu melewati pundaknya, membiarkan seluruh kain itu jatuh dari tubuhnya, dan Kaga mengalihkan pandangannya. Menahan malu, entah karena apa. Padahal dia sudah sering melihat Atago dan wanita lainnya tanpa busana, tapi kenapa kini perasaan berbeda jauh dan lebih mendebarkan jantungnya saat wanita itu adalah Akagi.

"Kaga-san?" Akagi mendekatkan dirinya, berdiri dengan hanya lilitan kain tipis yang menutupi bagian intim tubuhnya. "Ada apa? Wajahmu memerah," ucap Akagi tak begitu paham kenapa kini wajah Kaga terlihat seperti menahan malu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Berbaliklah." Akagi menurut, diputarnya tubuhnya membelakangi Kaga yang sedang memanas. Wangi tubuh Akagi terasa menguap, Kaga bisa mencium aroma tubuh itu, dan membuatnya semakin berhasrat. Apa Kaga baru menyadari jika tubuh wanita mungkin bisa memabukkan seperti ini?

Terlihat jelas, begitu jelas putihnya kulit di leher jenjang Akagi, ingin rasanya Kaga menyentuhkan jarinya disana, mengusapnya pelan, ingin tahu seberapa lembut kulit itu menyambut jari jemarinya. Tapi Kaga hanya berusaha menahan hasratnya.

"Apa aku terlihat benar-benar kesepian, Kaga-san?" Tiba-tiba saja, ucapan Akagi membuat Kaga tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya. Lagi-lagi, dia mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Akagi. Kaga terdiam, dialihkannya pandangannya kearah Handa yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar penurut; dia tidak ke mana-mana dan mebuatnya malah tertidur lelah di sana. Kaga tersenyum.

Kaga mengabaikan pertanyaan Akagi, diraihnya bagian dalam dari kebaya itu dan meraih tubuh Akagi pelan di depannya, menyentuhnya lembut, dan kelembutan kulit Akagi membuatnya berdebar.

"Bahkan Handa pun tahu jika ibunya sangat kesepian." Akagi menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan tangan Kaga tak lagi berniat untuk menarik kain tipis itu dari tubuh Akagi, rasanya dia sangat tak suka mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Akagi, sangat tidak suka.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu jika itu maumu." Kaga menahan amarahnya.

"Selamanya?" Akagi tersenyum miris, diputarnya tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kaga disana. Wajah itu terlihat begitu damai dan juga terlihat begitu indah, Akagi selalu ingin menyentuhnya, membelainya, memperlakukannya sama seperti dia memperlakukan Handa dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bersedia jika itu yang kau mau." Kaga memberanikan diri menyelami teduhnya tatapan dari kedua mata Akagi. Dia selalu suka melihat tatapan itu, membuatnya selalu terlihat berarti dan diakui. Hanya Akagi mungkin yang pertama kali mengakui dirinya sebagai manusia, bahkan Handa begitu menyukainya.

Akagi tercengang kaget, namun diabaikannya keterkejutannya dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat dipaksakannya. Apa Kaga berusaha menghiburnya? Dia tidak suka jika orang-orang merasa kasihan padanya, apalagi itu Kaga.

"Kau pandai membual, Kaga-san. Bagaimana bisa kau berada disisiku selamanya?" Akagi sudah tak lagi berminat dengan kebaya yang sempat membuatnya terpesona itu. Ditariknya lembaran kain yukata-nya dan ingin mengenakannya, namun Kaga menahannya.

"Bisa, Akagi-san. Karena mungkin aku sedang mencintaimu saat ini." Gerakan Akagi terhenti dengan pernyataan mengagetkan itu. Mencintai? Seorang wanita?

"Lupakan Yukimura dan kita mungkin bisa bersama. Aku akan menjaga Handa-chan dan dirimu sepenuh hatiku," ucapnya mantap, melupakan bagaimana harusnya dia memanggil Yukimura dengan rasa hormat. Mungkin, baginya, sudah cukup untuk berpura-pura menghormati pria itu. Pria yang sudah membuat Akagi dan Handa semenderita ini. Kaga menarik tubuh Akagi dan mendekapnya erat. Dia rindukan dekapan ini, rindu pertama kali dia didekap tubuh wanita ini. Dan Akagi pun membalas dekapannya, bergelut lemah didalam dekapan Kaga yang terlihat begitu ingin melindunginya.

"Kaga-san..." panggilnya lemah, seakan tak berdaya Biarlah dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekap seseorang saat ini saja. Sebab rasanya dia sudah begitu rindu dengan dekapan suaminya, dan Kaga seakan bisa menyembuhkan rindu gairahnya.

"Akagi-san..." Kaga merasakan pelukan Akagi begitu erat padanya.

"Kau tahu kan aku adalah istri yang begitu kesepian, kenapa sekarang kau membuatku ingin disentuh, Kaga-san?" Akagi mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah Kaga yang terlihat kaget mendengar ucapannya. Begitu dekat wajah mereka menempel, bahkan desahan napaspun begitu terasa jelas.

"Sentuh aku, Kaga-san. Aku mohon, sentuh aku..."

Kaga memandang Akagi penuh kecewa. Tapi kecupan yang kini terasa begitu nikmat telah menghempaskan rasa kecewanya. Akagi menarik wajah Kaga lebih dekat lagi, mengecup bibir gadis itu berkali-kali dengan gairah yang mulai terbakar dalam tubuhnya. Kaga membalasnya. Mengimbangi seberapa kuat isapan bibir wanita itu pada bibirnya.

"Sentuh aku, Kaga-san... Sentuh aku, aku mohon... Kau mencintaiku, kan? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kan? Sentuh aku, disini... Sentuh aku..." Akagi tak membiarkan sedikitpun kesempatan bagi Kaga untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Mendorong tubuh Kaga mundur adalah pilihan yang tak pernah menjadi pilihannya. Diangkatnya tangan Kaga dan dibiarkanya tangan itu menyentuh payudaranya yang hanya tertutupi kain tipis itu.

"Akagi-san, aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu." Kaga menolak untuk memandang wajah Akagi yang sedang mati-matian menahan gairahnya. Akagi sudah sangat ingin disentuh, dan Kaga pun tahu itu. Ditepisnya tangan Kaga yang menyentuh payudaranya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kaga diposisinya.

"Jangan katakan jika kau mencintaiku, tapi ternyata kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku, Kaga-san," ucapnya penuh penyesalan, dalam hati Akagi ingin menangis menyesali perbuatannya. Dia ingin mengadu pada sang pencipta kenapa hidupnya semenyakitkan ini? Dia tak cukup kuat untuk menahan penderitaan ini lebih lama.

"Pulanglah. Malam akan semakin larut jika kau masih terus berada disini. Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab jika tentara-tentara itu melecehkanmu nanti," ucap Akagi seraya mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Dibiarkannya suasana mereka semencekamkan itu, walau dia tak tega mengucapkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya. Tapi rasanya ego telah menguasai akal sehatnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, juga menyayangi Handa-chan, jadi aku mohon biarkan aku tetap berada disisimu Akagi-san." Akagi hanya diam. Ditatapnya wajah Handa yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Wajah itu begitu malang untuknya. Diusia yang masih begitu singkat, haruskah dia menerima kenyataan jika ayahnya adalah orang yang paling berengsek di dunia ini?

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang paling kucintai lagi dalam hidupku saat ini Akagi-san." Akagi masih diam. Didekatinya pelan wajah putrinya dan dikecupnya kening yang tak pernah dikecup suaminya disana. Menumpahkan sisa kasih sayang yang harusnya masih dimilikinya.

"Dulu, aku pernah kehilangan ayah dan ibuku." Akagi sudah tahu. "Dan aku pun sudah tak lagi memiliki apa yang seorang gadis miliki dalam hidupnya." Kaga menahan luka yang hampir terbuka dalam hatinya. Goresan luka yang membekas itu seakan sedang terbuka kembali. Akagi terdiam, membayangkan apa yang akan Kaga lanjutkan dalam kalimatnya. "Jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian, aku akan mengajarkanmu lebih banyak dari apa yang pengalaman hidupku ajarkan padaku. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku sangat menyayangimu sejak pertama kau menarik tanganku dan memanggilku nona padahal aku hanya seorang pelayan yang harusnya tak perlu kau hargai Akagi-san." Akagi menahan tangisnya, mendengar cerita masalalu Kaga dari Atago dulu sudah mampu membuatnya begitu tersentuh. Apa Kaga akan menceritakan penderitaan lainnya kini?

"Aku tak pernah ingin kau anggap lebih dari sekadar pelayan. Aku kotor juga hina. Diumur empat belas tahun, untuk pertama kalinya aku dipaksa melayani nafsu para tentara. Bukan hanya para gadis jajahan, tentara bedebah itu juga suka memperkosa gadis-gadis Jepang yang tak lagi punya orang tua dan aku salah satunya." Akagi tidak ingin mendengarnya, kenyataan tentang kesakitan yang Kaga katakan, tak ingin didengarkannya.

"Kaulah orang pertama, dari kaum bangsawan yang ingin namanya kusebut, yang ingin agar aku menjadi temanmu. Aku kecewa melihatmu ingin disentuh oleh tentara-tentara itu. Untuk itu aku juga ingin menjadi temanmu, agar kau bertahan Akagi-san. Kau terlalu suci untuk dijamah oleh mereka." Akagi membiarkan tetesan airmatanya jatuh, membasahi pembaringan, namun tangannya masih tetap mendekap Handa lembut.

"Dan juga tentang Yukimura, aku benci mengatakannya padamu, tapi tentara sepertinya tak pantas menyentuh tubuhmu. Dia bukan pria—"

"Apa dia juga pernah menyentuhmu?" Akagi memotong ucapan Kaga cepat, dia tidak ingin mendengar kenyataan suaminya lebih banyak. Karena dia sudah tahu semua.

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku." Kaga berujar lemah, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ditutupinya.

"Jawab jujur, Kaga-san. Apa dia pernah menyentuhmu!?" Akagi bangkit meninggalkan putrinya, melangkahkan kaki mendekati Kaga dengan amarah yang mungkin akan meledak. Dia tidak suka menunjukkan kemarahannya pada siapapun, tapi rasanya memikirkan kemungkinan dari apa yang akan didengarnya nanti membuatnya ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Yukimura tidak pernah menyentuhku. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu," ucap Kaga yang langsung didekap erat oleh Akagi penuh dengan perlindungan.

"Akagi-san..." Kaga merasakan perubahan sikap Akagi yang mendekapnya.

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika para bajingan itu meperlakukanmu seperti itu, Kaga-san. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menanggung seberapa besar dosa yang Yukimura lakukan saat tahu jika dia juga pernah memaksamu," ucap Akagi lagi, dengan dekapan yang begitu erat, bersyukur kepada sang pencipta.

"Maafkan aku, Kaga-san... Maafkan aku." Akagi menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kaga dan memandang wajah Kaga penuh dengan pengharapan. Dijamahnya wajah damai itu dan bersyukur berkali-kali dalam hatinya pada sang pencipta.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar penderitaanmu, tapi, kau malah ingin membahagiakan aku dan Handa saat ini." Kembali didekap Akagi tubuh Kaga dalam peluknya. Dan Kaga balas memeluknya erat.

"Aku belajar merasakan kebahagiaan karena kalian. Aku belajar tersenyum dari kalian. Kalian mengajarkanku bagaimana indahnya sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku menyayangi kalian, Akagi-san. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Djakarta, 1945_

Handa berlarian, melepaskan penjagaan beberapa pelayannya pada dirinya, lalu melangkah cepat menuju Kaga yang sudah terlihat datang menghampirinya. Dipeluknya erat Kaga dalam dekapan rindunya. Sudah berhari-hari Kaga tidak berkunjung menemuinya dan ibunya, hingga Handa begitu ingin memonopoli keberadaannya kini.

"Kaga-san, kenapa kemarin-kemarin tidak datang? Aku rindu Kaga-san," ucap gadis kecil itu bergelut di dada Kaga. Kaga membelainya dalam langkah.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Handa-chan," ucapnya manis.

"Oh iya. Hari ini ayah pulang lo, Kaga-san. Jadi Kaga-san mainnya sama Handa saja, ya." Ucapan itu membuat Kaga terdiam beberapa saat.

.

.

"Keberadaan tentara Jepang sudah semakin terdesak. Kita harus mengatur langkah untuk kembali ke Jepang." Yukimura memejamkan matanya. Dibiarkannya Akagi mengusap punggungnya dan memijatnya.

"Kapan kita kembali ke Jepang? Aku pikir Indonesia masih menjadi negara yang aman untuk kita tinggali. Amerika tidak akan memojokkan bangsa ini, kan?" Akagi memainkan jemarinya diatas tubuh kekar Yukimura, merasakan satu getaran yang sebenarnya begitu dirindukannya. Tapi sepertinya Yukimura sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan hal yang sama padanya.

"Amerika memang tidak memojokkan negara ini, tapimereka juga tak akan membiarkan kita bangsa Jepang berkeliaran di negara orang," ucap Yukimura masih terpejam.

-][-

"Kaga-san, apa mau bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu? Mereka sedang berada didalam." Handa menarik tangan Kaga dan menunjukkan arah dimana kamar mereka berada. Kaga meredam rasa kecewanya.

"Kita tunggu disini saja, Handa-chan. Ayah dan ibu mu sudah lama tak bertemu, jangan ganggu mereka," ucapnya sambil membawa Handa dalam pangkuannya. Walau senyum menghias di wajahnya, namun pikirannya jauh melayang membayangkan apa yang sedang Akagi lakukan bersama Yukimura didalam sana. Apa mereka akan melepas rindu? Membayangkan Akagi mendesah didalam pelukan Yukimura, rasanya Kaga tidak ikhlas.

Lama juga dia menunggu disana, mungkin sudah hampir setengah jam dia menghabiskan waktu menemani Handa bermain, namun Akagi tak juga kunjung kembali. Apa mereka benar-benar sedang melakukannya?

"Handa-chan, apa tadi ibu bilang jika ibu tak ingin diganggu di dalam sana?" Kaga bertanya asal pada Handa, biasanya jika memang tak ingin diganggu, Akagi akan memesankan pada pelayannya. Kaga cukup penasaran.

"Tidak, kok. Tadi ibu dan ayah masuk begitu saja," ucap Handa masih memainkan wajah Kaga, dia selalu suka memainkan wajah Kaga dan tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Handa-chan pergi mengetuk pintunya?" Kaga bertaruh jika Handa pasti mau, namun alih-alih mengangguk setuju, Handa malah menarik Kaga ikut turut denganya.

"Temani Handa, Kaga-san," seretnya dan mau tak mau Kaga menurut lalu mendesah.

Mereka tiba didepan pintu, bersiap mengetuk. Namun sebelum Handa sempat meraihnya, pintu telah terbuka oleh seseorang, sudah muncul bayangin Akagi disana.

"Ibuuu..." Handa mengulurkan kedua tangannya meraih Akagi yang sudah menggendongnya erat.

"Kau datang, Kaga-san. Yukimura baru tiba, dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya," ucap Akagi memandang Kaga lembut, menemukan satu paras ketidaksenangan dalam wajahnya, dan Akagi tahu apa yang sedang pelayan itu pikirkan.

"Tenanglah, kami tidak melakukannya. Kecemburuanmu terlalu jauh memikirkannya," senyum Akagi sambil menggenggam tangan Kaga. Wajah Kaga memerah.

"Aku dengar perang diluar sana semakin membara, berada di negara ini membuatku terlena dengan ketenangannya. Kita hampir tak pernah mendengar suara tembakan di negara ini," ucap Akagi sambil menarik tangan Kaga untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Memikirkan perang, membuatnya takut memikirkan nasib dirinya, anaknya, juga... mungkin Kaga. Dia baru saja merasa dipedulikan oleh orang lain, dan Kaga-lah orangnya.

"Mungkin kita akan dipulangkan ke Jepang. Jika kita pulang maukah kau bersama denganku?" Kaga menarik Akagi terjerat dalam dekapannya. Melupakan dimana posisi mereka saat ini.

"Itu, jika kita pulang. Apa yang terjadi jika kita tak kembali dengan selamat?" Akagi mendekatkan wajahnya menyentuhkan bibir miliknya mengecup bibir Kaga, lembut itu hanya singkat, namun begitu terasa. Tak peduli Handa melihat mereka bagaimana, Akagi benar-benar tak lagi dapat menahan pesona Kaga yang begitu menjeratnya.

"Tuhan akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua untukku," ucap Kaga mendekatkan tubuhnya meraih pundak Akagi agar bersandar dengannya, lalu membelai pipi bengkak Handa disisi lainnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kita akan tetap seperti ini nanti, kan? Berjanjilah kau akan memperlakukanku dan Handa seperti ini nanti, Kaga-san. Aku mencintaimu." Akagi kembali mengecup lembut bibir Kaga penuh bahagia. Dibalas oleh Kaga, dan dia mendekap kekasihnya.

"Kaga-san, kau terlihat jadi seperti seorang ayah." Handa memeluk Akagi kuat, dan Kaga tertawa.

 _Djakarta, 1945_

Hari tenang yang Akagi pernah ucapkan dulu di negeri ini sekarang tak lagi mungkin bisa diucapkan. Beberapa hari terakhir ini suara tembakan terdengar di mana-mana. Suara ledakan, bahkan rumor tentang pecahnya perang dunia kedua sudah di sorak-sorakkan. Akagi memeluk Handa kuat dalam asanya, takut jika negaranya tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan negara lain yang sedang mendesak keberadaan mereka. Akagi takut jika pada akhirnya dia tak akan bisa membiarkan dirinya dan Kaga menikmati masa tua mereka. Yukimura sudah pergi bertugas lagi beberapa hari lalu, masih tak ada yang mereka bisa wujudkan dalam kondisi rumah tangga mereka, padahal saat itu Yukimura sedang sangat ingin menyentuhnya, namun rasanya Akagi-lah yang tak lagi berselera. Dia menolak permohonan Yukimura dengan alasan untuk menjaga Handa, dan pada akhirnya tertidur disana.

"Dia sudah tertidur?" Kaga menyentuh lembut pundak Akagi, tanpa berniat mengejutkannya. Akagi mengangguk.

"Kau juga harus tidur, Akagi-san. Perang ini tetap akan berlangsung meskipun kau terjaga sepanjang waktu. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya," lanjutnya, mengulurkan tangan meraih tubuh Handa, membopongnya ke kamarnya.

"Aku takut, Kaga-san. Apa kau tidak takut?" Akagi merapatkan langkahnya, mengikuti Kaga. Tak ada lagi pelayan yang terlihat di kediamannya kini, mereka bergegas untuk segera membantu para tentara yang ikut bertempur di medan perang sana atau malah mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

"Tidak. Jika aku takut, tidak akan ada yang bisa melindungimu dan anakmu." Kaga meletakkan tubuh Handa pelan diatas pembaringan, tersenyum bahagia saat dia tahu, wajah itu begitu mendominasi rupa Akagi.

"Kalian begitu mirip, Akagi-san." Kaga mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Akagi yang juga sedang menatap lembutnya wajah Handa yang tertidur.

"Apa kau mau bilang jika aku cantik?" ucap Akagi menggoda Kaga dengan wajahnya. Kaga tersenyum.

"Kebaikan hatimulah yang membuatmu terlihat cantik," seru Kaga meraih wajah Akagi dan memeluknya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh karena mencintai seorang wanita?" Kaga menaikkan tangannya yang lain dan mengusap pipi lembut Akagi dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan aku juga seorang wanita." Akagi menikmati setiap sentuhan jari Kaga diwajahnya, membuatnya begitu nyaman dan merasa ingin dimanja.

"Kaga-san, boleh aku menyentuhmu?" Akagi menahan desakan gairahnya. Dia tahu Kaga mungkin tak ingin menyentuhnya, tapi Akagi terlalu ingin dimanjakan olehnya. Kaga berusaha menepis rona merah yang mungkin kini telah memenuhi wajahnya. Permintaan Akagi terlalu memalukan untuknya.

"Kau ingin menyentuhku bagaimana? Bukannya sekarang kita sudah bersentuhan?" Kaga ingin merusak imajinasi kotornya dengan membayangkan arti sentuhan yang Akagi maksud.

"Aku ingin menyentuh kulitmu, bibirmu, dadamu, merasakan semuanya yang ada padamu. Aku ingin kulit kita saling bersentuham, bergesekan, basah, dan merah karena gigitan. Aku ingin menjilatimu, mengecap semua yang membungkusmu, aku—"

"Berhenti, Akagi-san." Kaga cukup gila mendengar ucapan Akagi yang terlalu erotis dalam imajinasinya. Mungkin kini didalam otaknya, Akagi sudah menjilati tubuhnya dengan lidahnya, tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Ada apa? Kau menolakku?" Akagi mendekatkan dirinya kedekapan Kaga.

"Ti-tidak. Tapi, ucapanmu membuatku terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya. Jika kau memang mau, lakukan saja," ucapnya menahan gejolak. Akagi tersenyum.

"Selamat makan." Tanpa aba-aba, Akagi sudah menelusuri kulit leher Kaga dengan jilatannya. Dibiarkannya leher indah itu basah karena liur yang menetes dari lidahnya, lalu perlahan dibukanya ikatan yukata Kaga, meloloskan pakaian itu meninggalkan tubuh putih kekasihnya.

"A-akagi-san, jangan di sini. Handa-chan akan melihat kita nanti," ucapnya memandang Handa yang masih terlelap. Akagi tidak begitu peduli, disisipkannya jari-jarinya menelusuri kain putih tipis yang membungkus tubuh Kaga, dan melepasnya dengan sekali sentakan. Sekarang tubuh Kaga sudah tak lagi tertutupi apapun.

"Kau cantik, Kaga-san," ucap Akagi memerhatikan setiap jejak kulit Kaga yang terlihat sempurna. Tak ada cacat dalam putih kulitnya. Akagi terbuai, tak lagi mampu didengarkannya suara tembakan di sana-sini yang sebenarnya memekakkan pendengaran. Kehadiran Kaga menepis semua kegelisahaannya.

Kaga mengecup bibir Akagi mesra, membuat bibir itu basah karena gairahnya, membiarkan kekasihnya terbaring dibawah tubuhnya, di atas futon yang mereka gunakan menjadi alas tubuh mereka. Akagi mendesah.

"A-aku mencintaimu, K-Kaga-san..." desahnya dalam kenikmatan. Kaga tak merespons. Tangannya sudah berpindah menjamahi satu payudara Akagi, meremasnya perlahan, memberi sebuah sensasi yang membuat Akagi mendesah lagi dan lagi didalam gairahnya.

"Mungkin aku akan meminta maaf pada Handa-chan setelah ini karena telah merebut miliknya darimu, Akagi-san." Kaga tersenyum mengecup bibir Akagi lagi, sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengulum puting payudara Akagi dan menikmati betapa lembutnya gumpalan itu didalam mulutnya.

"K-Kaga-san... ahhh... ahh..." Akagi meracau. Sensasi itu berbeda dari apa yang pernah dirasakannya saat Handa menarik asi dari payudaranya. Kaga memainkan lidahnya di sana, lalu mengisap puting payudara Akagi penuh dengan benar-benar menikmatinya. Akagi merasakan ada tarikan di ujung putingnya, tarikan seperti sengatan listrik yang membuatnya begitu kenikmatan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Kaga keluarkan dari sana, namun sepertinya Kaga memang tidak mau berhenti mengisapnya.

Tidak hanya fokus disatu sisi, Kaga mengarahkan tangannya yang lain untuk meraih payudara lainnya milik Akagi. Begitu lembut, dan ini benar-benar membuat Kaga nyaman. Bergantian mengisapnya dari sisi lain, ke sisi lainnya. Akagi tak lagi mampu menahan suaranya.

"Ka-Kaga-san, te-terus... a-aku menikmatinya... ahh.. hmmm... I-ini benar-benar... nik-nikmat... aaahhhh..." Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, sentuhan Kaga melelehkan gairahnya. Kaga berpindah perlahan, dibiarkannya lidahnya menelusuri setiap bagian kulit perut Akagi, terlihat begitu ramping walau kenyataannya wanita itu sudah pernah mengandung seorang bayi dalam hidupnya. Akagi benar-benar cantik luar biasa.

"Apa Handa-chan benar-benar pernah berada disini, Akagi-san?" Kaga menikmati betapa merahnya wajah Akagi yang terbaring lemah didepannya sekarang ini, wajah yang membuatnya begitu ingin memiliki Akagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dijamah Kaga perut indah itu dengan tangannya, Akagi begitu amat dicintainya.

"Akagi-san..." Kaga mendesahkan nama indah itu ditelinga Akagi, membuat wajahnya sendiri tersenyum karena begitu menginginkannya. "Aku mencintaimu..." ucapnya lembut, penuh desahan dan disempatkannya meniup telinga Akagi, hingga Akagi sontak mengindari dan menatapnya. Akagi tertawa.

"Aku milikmu, lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku." Akagi merangkul tubuh Kaga yang masih menindihnya.

"Yukimura-mu, bagaimana?" balas Kaga, yang sudah merasakan tangan-tangan Akagi menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Sejak dulu pun aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Kami dijodohkan, dan pada akhirnya—" Ucapan Akagi terhenti saat bibir Kaga kembali menutup bibirnya, menjilati semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Kadang mereka saling menggigit, mengisap, dan membelit disana. Lalu setelah merasa tak ada lagi oksigen yang cukup memenuhi paru-paru mereka, akhirnya mereka mengakhirinya.

"Aku tahu, Atago-san sudah menceritakannya padaku." Kaga mengatur napasnya, lalu menjilati wajah Akagi lagi dalam dekapannya.

Suara ledakan semakin lama semakin mendekat. Kaga bohong jika dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan ledakan itu. Bahkan suara teriakan dari teman-teman sebangsanya pun sudah semakin jelas memenuhi pendengarannya. Dalam pikirnya, apa mereka bisa selamat malam ini? Kaga tidak tahu. Diangkatnya kepalanya, memandang kearah dimana Handa tertidur. Bukan resah jika saja gadis kecil itu memergokinya menggauli ibunya, tapi dia resah apa dia bisa menikmati indahnya masa depan dengan senyuman manis buah hati milik sang kekasih.

Akagi masih memeluk Kaga, kulit mereka bertemu dan bersentuhan tanpa alas, menjalin kasih dengan orang yang tersayang, mungkin inilah pertama kali mereka berdua rasakan. Dan kenapa harus di saat-saat yang seperti ini? Antara hidup dan mati.

"Aku tak ingin mati penuh dengan penyesalan, Kaga-san." Akagi berseru pelan. Disentuhnya alis mata Kaga, berusaha mengingat seperti apa wajah yang kini begitu sangat dicintainya. Airmatanya mengalir.

"Kita akan tetap bersama, Akagi-san. Tetap bersama. Apa kau pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu?" Kaga menutup wajahnya di dada Akagi dan terisak. Dia menjadi lemah saat air mata Akagi tiba-tiba menunjukkan dirinya.

"Kaga-san..." Akagi mendekapnya erat.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakan kalian. Izinkan aku!" Kaga menangis keras. Oh para Dewa, dengarkanlah mereka.

"Kaga-san, inilah kesempatanmu. Buat aku bahagia, buat aku bahagia sebagai seorang kekasih. Bersama Handa, kita pasti bisa melewati malam ini, kau sudah berjanji,bukan?" Akagi mengangkat wajah Kaga diatas dadanya dan mengecup bibirnya lagi. Suara tembakan itu kembali menghilang dalam angan mereka, mereka kembali dimabuk nafsu dan hasrat yang tak terelakkan. Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam paling bahagia sebelum mereka berpisah oleh takdir perang. Biarlah.

 _"Jika perang terjadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan markas besar ini." Yukimura tak menatap mata Akagi saat dia berbicara, selalu menghindar entah karena apa._

 _"Bersembunyilah. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk membunuh semua warga Jepang satu per satu. Mereka hanya akan menyerang markas dan membakarnya, dan pergi mencari markas lain. Jika kau melarikan diri, kau hanya akan dibunuh diluar sana," lanjutnya sambil mengenakan seragamnya._

 _"Jika hanya menyelamatkan diri dari ledakan dan kebakaran, kau bisa berlindung di kamar Handa. Disana ada ruang bawah tanah yang kusediakan untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku tak ingin kalian dalam bahaya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membawa kalian turut serta bersamaku, itu jauh lebih berbahaya. Akan kuusahakan memaksa perdana menteri untuk segera menarik mundur semua warga agar kita bisa kembali sebelum peperangan pecah."_

Akagi mendesah lebih keras lagi, teriakan nafsunya tak akan terdengar oleh siapapun saat ini juga, tidak mungkin terdengar karena suara tembakan itu sudah memekakkan telinganya. Dibiarkannya Kaga menguasai daerah kewanitaannya, menjamahnya dan membuatnya basah oleh cairan nafsu dari dirinya sendiri. Saat bercumbu dengan Yukimura, pria itu tak pernah melakukan tindakan sekonyol seperti yang Kaga lakukan sekarang pada dirinya, tidak pernah sekalipun. Bahkan, kini Kaga sedang memandang penuh hikmat daerah yang seharusnya tak pantas dipandang oleh siapapun disana.

"K-Kaga-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Akagi mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kaga yang sudah bersiap menyapu permukaan kemaluannya dengan lidahnya. Akagi mengejang, aliran darahnya berpacu cepat karena sentuhan basah dari mulut Kaga di daerah paling sensitifnya; daerah yang dia rasa terlalu kotor untuk dikecap oleh lidah Kaga.

"Ahhh...haa... Ka-Kaga, ahh... Hen-hentikan... itu men-hhmm-jijikkannnn... Aaahhh..." Akagi terlena, lidahnya tak bisa berucap senormal mungkin saat sapuan lidah Kaga begitu sukses membuat pikirannya melayang. Ini nikmat, begitu nikmat. Akagi tidak pernah menyesal jika Kaga mungkin akan melakukan hal lain yang lebih dari ini padanya. Kaga menusukkan lidahnya disana, menyentuh liang surga yang tak lagi pernah disentuh siapapun disana, diabaikan hingga akhirnya begitu membuatnya ketagihan. Akagi mengerang, ditekannya kepala Kaga lebih dekat dengan kemaluannya, membiarkan Kaga menguasai daerah itu dengan lahapnya.

"Ahhh... hmmm... Ka-Kaga san, a-aku... ahha... ahh... a-akan... akan keluar... aaaahhhhhh..."

Kaga merasakan cairan itu membasahi mulutnya, cairan dari orang yang paling dicintainya, cairan yang dihasilkan dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Akagi terkulai lemah. Ini adalah pengalaman paling nikmat dalam hidupnya. Ini luar biasa, begitu luar biasa. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya menikmati seberapa hebat kenikmatan yang diraihnya. Kaga benar-benar memanjakannya.

"Ka-Kaga-san..." Akagi mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya, memandang wajah Kaga yang kini sudah memandangnya lembut dan tersenyum. "Kau, kau membuatku melayang. Aku, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Akagi mengecup bibir Kaga, turut merasakan rasa aneh dari cairannya sendiri, namun tak sedikitpun dia berniat untuk melepaskan kecupannya.

Kaga dan Akagi tak pernah menduga, suara ledakan yang terdengar kali ini mampu menggetarkan bangunan yang sedang mereka singgahi. Kaga menarik tubuhnya, membantu Akagi berdiri dan meraih yukata mereka yang berserakan dilantai. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terlena dengan nafsu, Kaga bisa menduga jika mereka harus segera menyelamatkan diri.

"Akagi-san, tetaplah disini, aku akan melihat keadaan diluar," ucap Kaga setelah membenarkan pakaian yang melilit tubuhnya dan Akagi. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh Handa yang masih tertidur dan memberikannya pada Akagi.

"Jangan pergi, Kaga-san! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap Akagi menahan langkah sang kekasih.

"Aku harus melihat keadaan, agar kita bisa menyelamatkan dari sini." Kaga menggenggam tangan Akagi erat, tak ingin lepas sebenarnya, tapi dia tak punya cara lain. Jika dia tetap berada disana, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah tak ada dari mereka yang selamat. Dan Akagi juga menduga itu.

"Ikutlah denganku. Yukimaru menyiapkan tempat persembunyian yang aman untuk kami." Akagi memindahkan tubuh Handa ke dekapan Kaga, lalu menggeseser sebuah lemari berukuran besar untuk menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia yang dimaksud suaminya. Dan dia menemukannya.

"Kaga-san, kita bisa bersembunyi di sini. Kita akan selamat disini!" seru Akagi tersenyum bahagia. Tapi bagi Kaga, ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Tidak ada jaminan bagi mereka untuk tetap selamat saat berada disana.

Kaga menarik tangan Akagi, membantu kekasihnya memasuki ruang persembunyian, dan menyerahkan Handa dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu bersembunyilah di sini. Aku yang akan menutup pintunya. Aku akan—"

"Jangan pergi, Kaga-san. Kumohon. Jangan pergi." Akagi memelas dalam tangisnya. Suara ledakan semakin mendekat, bahkan beberapa bangunanpun mulai rubuh didepan mata mereka.

"Akagi-san. Percaya padaku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan Handa-chan. Jika kita berada disini secara bersamaan, tak ada yang bisa menjamin keadaan luar saat kita mencoba melarikan diri. Aku mohon. Percayalah padaku. Aku telah berjanji padamu." Kaga memeluk Akagi, berusaha menenangkannya, memberinya kepercayaan, karena sejujurnya Kaga pun takut melakukannya.

Ledakan itu sekali lagi terdengar. Kaga sampai terjatuh menahan getaran tubuhnya. Akagi semakin ketakutan. "Aku mohon, Akagi-san. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak punya waktu." Kaga sulit meyakinkan. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kaga pelan.

"Kaga-san..." Akagi menangis ketakutan.

"Jaga Handa, aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Kaga tak ingin berpisah, tapi tetap saja tak ada pilihan untuknya. Akagi mengangguk. Dipeluknya Handa didalam dekapannya, ditutupnya telinga buah hatinya itu lembut, seakan ingin menciptakan malam yang damai untuk tidurnya malam ini, sedangkan Kaga sudah tak lagi terlihat didepan matanya. Semua hanya kegelapan, dan Akagi memanjatkan doanya. Kaga menutup rapat pintu tempat persembunyian Akagi, lalu menutupnya dengan lemari. Tak berapa lama, Akagi mendengar suara ledakan yang jauh lebih keras, bahkan lebih dekat dengan keberadaannya, dia bisa merasakan seberapa panas api yang sudah membakar apapun yang berada diatasnya.

"Kaga-san..." ucapnya dalam hati. Apakah Kaga sudah berhasil melarikan diri? Apa Kaga berhasil selamat? Akagi tak lagi tahu, sampai suara-suara ledakan itu masih terus menghantuinya sepanjang malam.

 _Djakarta, 1945_

Perdana menteri Jepang menyerah, negara mereka dibom habis-habisan, bahkan sampai berapa juta jiwa mati dalam semalam. Keadaan di Indonesia memang tidak begitu mencekam bagi warga-warga Jepang yang tersisa. Memang tak ada niatan bangsa itu untuk membunuh, karena mereka sudah disibukkan dengan sebuah deklarasi kemerdekaan. Beberapa warga Jepang yang terlihat memang ditahan, untu mengamankan jalannya pendeklarasian. Sedang dimarkas utama kemiliteran Jepang, tempat Akagi dan yang lainnya berkediaman, kini telah rata dengan tanah. Tak tersisa.

Beberapa pewira yang masih memiliki kuasa dan keangkuhan, menyerah pada pemerintahan Indonesia yang baru saja terbentuk. Dengan kesombongan yang telah luntur, mereka meminta warga negara mereka dikembalikan sebelum mereka berpulang ketanah airnya. Dan pemerintahan Indonesia menyetujuinya. Tentunya dengan persyaratan. Semua tentara menyebar ke segala penjuru, mencari sisa-sisa peninggalan yang masih bisa diselamatkan di markas besar mereka, dan karena suara tangisan Handa, akhirnya Akagi pun ditemukan.

 _Tokyo, 1945_

Sekarang, sudah beberapa bulan sejak kepulangan Akagi ke Jepang. Kehancuran Nagasaki dan Hirosima menjadi berita yang paling sering dia dengarkan. Hampir jutaan warga Jepang menjadi korban, dan tidak semua tentara Jepang dikembalikan dengan selamat saat menjajah negara lain. Akagi cukup bersyukur jika dia adalah salah satu dari ratusan warga Jepang yang beruntung dikembalikan dengan nyawanya.

Akagi mendekap tubuh gadis kecilnya penuh perlindungan, paling tidak Yukimura telah berbaik hati memberikannya tempat tinggal, dan melepaskannya karena sebuah alasan yang Akagi sendiripun tak terlalu ingin mempertanyakannya.

"Ibu, apa kita akan berperang lagi?" Handa memeluk ibunya dalam damai, takut suatu saat dia akan mendengar ledakan lagi, dan menangis didalam gelap.

"Tidak, sayang." Akagi tersenyum menggambarkan kebahagiaannya. "Mulai sekarang, perang tak akan lagi ada didunia ini," lanjutnya penuh harap.

Siang itu, Akagi mengangkat kepalanya, duduk di beranda rumahnya menatap sang langit yang cukup kelam. Walau dia dan Handa berpulang dengan selamat, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Tak ada Kaga di sisinya. Kaga telah mengingkari janjinya. Akagi tak bisa lagi menggenggam tangannya, tangan kekasih yang dicintainya.

Melewati setiap bulan yang tersisa, Akagi selalu menyelipkan sebuah harap dalam doanya. Dia ingin tahu kebenaran tentang Kaga, jika pun Kaga tidak selamat dalam ledakan, Akagi hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya. Lama Akagi berusaha mendapat kabar dari para tentara, bahkan Akagi sering menemui Yukimura untuk sekadar bertanya tentang Atago, namun Yukimura hanya menggangguk untuk mengupayakan pencariannya pada Atago.

Ini adalah musim terakhir di tahun ini. Akagi masih menunggu dalam ketidak pastiannya. Apa dia harus menyerah untuk berharap?

"Ibu, ada seseorang yang datang ingin menemui ibu." mendengar ucapan dari Handa, Akagi memasang ekspresi tak percayanya. Untuk sekian lama dia tinggal disana, orang yang sering mengunjunginya hanyalah Yukimura, tak pernah ada yang lain. Apa kini, dia bisa berharap jika Kaga-lah orangnya?

Akagi meletakkan sulaman ditangannya, kehangatan sore hari itu membuatnya gemetar takut. _Apa itu kau, Kaga-san?_ Batinnya berharap. Dan saat matanya menatap jauh seseorang yang sudah berdiri didepannya, Akagi mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Seorang wanita yang begitu sangat dikenalnya, dan sangat ingin ditemuinya. Dia tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Akagi-san," ucapnya lembut. Akagi mengabaikan seberapa banyak harapanya kini kembali menguap. Dipeluknya wanita itu penuh asa, mungkin harapannya benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin.

"Atago-san, ternyata kau masih hidup. Kau masih hidup. Aku berharap banyak padamu," ucap Akagi pasti tahu tentang Kaga. Wanita itu pasti tahu dimana Kaga berada, tak peduli dalam keadaan selamat atau tidak, Akagi ingin tahu. Walau kematian bukanlah hal yang ingin didengarkannya.

Namun, Atago menggeleng pelan, senyumnya menghilang saat nama itu didengarkannya. Akagi melemah.

"Yukimura bilang kau mencariku. Untuk itu aku datang menemuimu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keberadaan Kaga. Dia menghilang saat aku menyuruhnya untuk ikut denganku kembali ke Jepang pagi hari di malam sebelum perang terjadi." Akagi ingat saat itu, saat dimana Kaga datang menemuinya dan menemaninya dalam kegelisahaan.

"Aku sudah memaksanya untuk kembali. Ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi dia bilang masih ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan disana, dan dia menghilang," jelas Atago dalam kepedihan. Dia sudah kembali ke Jepang bahkan dimalam sebelum markas besar mereka dibumihanguskan.

"Aku mencintainya, Atago-san, dan aku ingin dia kembali. Dia mengorbankan hidupnya hanya untuk menemaniku, kenapa dia melakukan hal sebodoh itu?" Akagi mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, gemetar dan rasa takut benar-benar melingkupi batinnya. Kenapa Kaga mengorbankan dirinya? Isakannya tak berhenti.

"Dia juga mencintaimu, Akagi-san." Atago beranjak mendekap Akagi penuh senyuman, walau airmata haru itu masih terlihat disana. Diraihnya juga tubuh Handa dan mendekapnya penuh perlindungan. Ada rasa bersalah pada dirinya, dan dia tak ingin lagi merebut kebahagiaan Akagi dan Handa dari mereka. Cukuplah Yukimura, jangan lagi Kaga.

"Aku tahu dia juga mencintaimu. Untuk itu dia datang menemuimu," ucap Atago lembut menahan kebahagiaannya. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaan Akagi lebih lama. Juga pun perasaannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akagi melemah, menatap dalam kemata Atago, mencari sebuah misteri di sana. Jangan membuatnya berharap, Atago, hatinya terlalu rapuh.

"Dia datang menemuimu," senyum Atago lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya menunjuk suatu tempat diluar sana. Akagi terpana. "Temui dia di sana. Dia bilang dia akan menunggumu disana." Jantungnya berdetak keras mengetuk dadanya. Lalu, Atago bangkit mengulurkan tangannya pada Akagi, membawanya melangkah ketempat dimana Kaga berada, membawa Handa ikut serta dalam langkahnya.

Dan saat langkah Akagi berhenti berpijak, airmatanya pun jatuh mengalir lebih deras dari yang pernah dia miliki. Ada sesosok bayangan disana, berdiri anggun dengan sebuah kebanggaannya. Seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Disirami bias cahaya mentari yang mulai redup, seperti seorang malaikat didalam angan, pembawa kebahagiaan. Akagi menangis, menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena rasa tak percaya, kemudian, tanpa daya, terduduk jatuh di atas tanah. Dia begitu bahagia, kekasihnya tersenyum padanya.

"Kaga-san!?" pekik Handa melepas genggaman Atago, melangkah mendekati wanita itu penuh rasa rindu. Kaga memeluknya erat, begitu erat.

"Kaga-san, ibu sangat merindukanmu, sangat... sangat... merindukanmu. Handa juga merindukanmu," kecup Handa pada pipi Kaga yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya, aku tahu." Kaga mengusap lembut puncak kepala Handa, dan menatap Akagi yang masih terisak, tertunduk diatas tanah. Mereka adalah harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya.

"Aku juga merindukan ibumu," ucapnya menahan nada suaranya yang mulai memancing tangisnya, meninggalkan Handa yang masih diam memandangnya, melangkah pelan menemui Akagi disana.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Airmata itu jatuh, Kaga menahan getaran rindu itu jauh lebih kuat dari yang Akagi lakukan. Dan dalam satu isakan, Akagi sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

"Bodoh! Aku membencimu, aku membencimu, Kaga-san! Aku membencimu..." Akagi meraung didalam dekapannya. Namun Kaga masih setia mendekapnya. Tak dipedulikannya seberapa basah seragamnya kini, Kaga terlalu rindu dengan wanita ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akagi-san. Aku mencintaimu..." Kaga menyembunyikan tangisannya ke dalam pelukan Akagi. Wangi tubuh Akagi, selalu sama seperti saat dulu, selalu membuatnya rindu.

"Aku juga... Aku juga, Kaga-san... Aku merindukanmu, mencintaimu, dan membutuhkanmu..." bisiknya diredam pelukan. Perasaan rindunya meluap, bersama tangisan yang tak pernah berakhir sore itu.

Tak lagi terkira berapa banyak airmata Atago tertumpah, melihat pertemuan itu, membuatnya begitu bahagia. Rasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan keberadaan Kaga dari Akagi menjadi hal yang terlalu sangat disesalkannya. Sudah lama Yukimura menemukannya, namun Atago menolak untuk mengunjungi Akagi dan meminta Yukimura untuk tetap diam. Semuanya sebenarnya karena permohonan Kaga padanya. Kaga bilang, dia belum bisa menemui Akagi, dia masih belum sanggup bertemu wanita itu.

 _"Aku hanya menunggu agar dia mengumpulkan rasa rindunya padaku lebih banyak lagi,"_ ucap Kaga tersenyum menahan getar rindu yang juga membelenggunya saat itu.

* * *

an : ini harusnya bukan rating M. harusnya emang gak cocok dijadikan M. tapi saya gak mau dimaki karena ada beberapa hal yang harus di kategorikan M.

Terimakasih kepada Sei- _san'sensei_ karena telah berbaik hati melakukan perbaikan sana-sini. Saya sangat bersyukur untuk itu.


	2. Chapter 1,5

_._

 _._

 ** _Djakarta, 1945_**

 _by_

 _Spica Zoe_

 _._

Segala jenis kepemilikan _chara_ bukan kepunyaan saya

.

 **Kantai Collection**

 **Akagi-Kaga**

 **.**

 _Atago, berusaha menepis dugaan akan seberapa besar ia mencintai seorang perwira tinggi yang telah dikenal secara luas sebagai seorang suami dari putri tunggal mantan perwira tinggi di negaranya._

 _._

.

* * *

Dua tahun sejak pertemuan penuh airmata. Hari-hari yang telah ditinggal perang menjadi jauh lebih terang. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakuti. Perang tak sekejam dulu, darah tak semanis madu.

Kini bisa dipastikan, tawa dan riang bisa dengan senang hati diperdengarkan.

Tokyo, 1947.

Perlahan telah diisi oleh harapan-harapan sisa pejuang.

.

Negara ini telah jauh lebih hancur dari pada negara-negara lain di dunia. Perang dunia kedua sebagai mana mereka sebutkan telah membuat negara ini terlucuti oleh kandasnya kehormatan. Kehilangan tumpuan, mati tak bertulang.

Tapi, harga diri peperangan membuat mereka bangkit perlahan untuk berjuang.

Saat Kaga kembali, ia merasa sudah tidak ada lagi harapan bagi negara yang ia rindukan untuk membangun masa depan. Untuk itu, ia memeluk Akagi dan Handa dalam dekapannya. Memeluk mereka dengan penuh airmata terurai. Sebab ia tahu, mereka telah salah bertempat.

Namun, seiring waktu yang telah mereka tempuh bersama. Hidup bersama. Semakin Kaga menyadari, ada harapan yang bisa mereka perjuangkan di tempat ini. Baik Kaga maupun Akagi telah mampu membuktikan jika mereka bisa berdiri dengan kendali mereka sendiri, tanpa adanya campur tangan dari orang asing, meskipun Yukimura berhak menunjukkan wajahnya.

.

Ya bagaimanapun, Yukimura memiliki hak untuk menemui putrinya. Meskipun Kaga menolak permintaan Akagi untuk mengakui keberadaan dirinya sebagai orang yang dicinta. Demi masa depan Handa, dan demi nama baik Akagi yang masih resmi sebagai istri Yukimura. Sedang kabar hubungan Atago dan Yukimura, tak lagi ia permasalahkan.

Yukimura mengangguk memberikan persetujuan bagi Kaga untuk tinggal bersama Akagi sebab Atago yang meminta. _"Jika memang Akagi-_ san _memilih untuk berpisah darimu meski kau tidak sudi menceraikannya. Biarlah Kaga yang membantu untuk menjaga mereka."_

Meskipun bagi Akagi sendiri, ia dan Yukimura tak bercerai pun nyatanya sudah tak lagi ingin ia pedulikan. Baginya Kaga adalah segalanya. Segalanya yang lebih berharga dari dunianya.

* * *

"Kita pulang, Kaga- _san,_ akhirnya aku bisa merasakan betapa damainya hidupku ketika bersamamu." Meskipun sudah dua tahun berlalu, kenangan tentang seberapa nelangsanya Akagi saat mendapati ia pulang tanpa Kaga dua tahun lalu masih begitu kental. Sakit karena rindu, asa yang menipis, sabar yang mulai habis, seakan menggerogoti akal sehatnya, semangat hidupnya. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari, tanpa Kaga, hidupnya pun tak ada guna.

Malam itu, sinar lampu sengaja Akagi padamkan. Dua tahun mereka bersama, malam-malam tidak pernah ia lewatkan jika tidak merasakan betapa hangat tubuh wanita yang dicintainya.

Ia mencintai wanita ini, sangat mencintainya. Ingin mati rasanya jika sejenak saja ia memikirkan bagaimana ia ditinggalkan, lagi. Begitupun adanya dengan Kaga.

Mereka saling mengecup untuk kesekian kali. Aroma jejak rasa sisa dari teh yang Akagi konsumsi mengisi perasa Kaga. Mengantarkan seberapa nikmat bibir itu untuk ia nikmati. Basah. Lembab. Nuansa yang tidak pernah ada bosannya untuk mereka rasakan. Tiap malam, selama dua tahun tinggal bersama. Mereka menjadi budak untuk satu sama lain.

* * *

Fajar menyingsing lebih cepat pagi ini. Handa berlarian ke halaman belakang, umurnya belum genap mencapai enam tahun, tapi cantiknya telah terpancar menyerupai ibunya. Tatapannya yang sendu namun mengikat. Senyumnya yang hidup dan bermakna. Juga surainya yang nyaris sama seperti ibunya. Hidung yang mancung, pipi yang berisi masih tampak menggemaskan. Semua, segalanya menyerupai ibunya.

Kaga, menikmati pemandangan itu. Melihat Handa menari-nari bersama beberapa kupu-kupu di sekitarnya. Tertawa, terkadang bernyanyi. Penuh imajinasi.

Dan tanpa ia sadar, sudah puluhan kali ia memergoki, betapa sering ia tersenyum karenanya. Ini adalah kehidupan yang paling ia inginkan. Melanjutkan hidup bersama orang-orang yang ia sayang. Perang tak sepenuhnya menjadi hal yang ia benci, sebab karena adanya perang, takdirnya menjadi seindah ini.

"Perang itu menakutkan," Bisik Akagi yang tiba-tiba hadir dari sisi belakang si pemikir kehidupan, Kaga. Mendekapnya dalam satu hentakan lembut dan mengecup pipinya. Tersenyum, Kaga hanya diam pada posisinya. Membiarkan Akagi semakin erat memeluknya, mendekapnya, bahkan menyisipkan tangannya dibalik Yukatanya. Hangat. Payudaranya menangkap sensasi hangat dari milik Akagi, kekasihnya.

"Tapi, kau membuatku mampu menundukkannya." Serunya lagi.

Tidak pernah bosan rasanya bagi mereka berdua, bercumbu dan terus bercumbu disetiap waktu. Cinta yang mereka rasakan terlalu dalam dan menggebu. Bukannya berangsur mati dan padam dimakan waktu, malah semakin kuat dan menggenang, tumpah ruah. Kaga membalik tubuhnya. Menangkap tangan Akagi yang masih terselip di Yukatanya dan menariknya keluar. Ia menatapi wajah itu. Wajah yang telah membuatnya sebagai wanita paling terkutuk karena telah jatuh cinta pada seorang istri dari pria lain. Sedang Akagi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Akagi, mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati leher Kaga, menghirup bahu tubuh wanita itu dalam-dalam. Ia ingin bernapas hanya dengan bau itu. Bau dari tubuh yang telah nyaris sama dengan baunya. Bau yang sudah membuatnya semakin terlena. Dijulurkannya lidahnya menyentuh kulit-kulit yang masih memerah itu. Bekas-bekas gigitannya masih terlalu banyak di sana. Bekas cinta yang membara, bekas nafsu yang memaksa. Sedang tangannya ia eratkan pada pinggang Kaga. Menariknya untuk menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Kaga menahan desahannya.

"K-kita, baru saja melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu, Akagi- _san._ " cercah Kaga, sambil sekuat tenaga ia memisahkan ucapannya keluar tidak bersamaan dengan desahan yang setengah mati ia tahan. Lidah-lidah basah Akagi, menyapu luka-luka gigitan di lehernya dan membuat perih. Tapi ia semakin terangsang dengan itu. Kakinya melemas, hingga saat Akagi sadar wanita itu mungkin tak akan mampu lagi bertumpu, dengan inisiatifnya, ia mendorong tubuh Kaga menempel pada tiang besar yang tak jauh dari mereka.

 ** _Bruuuuk!_**

Punggung Kaga terbentur sampai suara benturan itu cukup keras terdengar. "Auuhh.." adunya saat Akagi memandangnya khawatir. Pandangan mata yang tak pernah bosan ia temukan. Ekspresi wajah Akagi yang seperti ini yang membuatnya selalu menyayanginya berkali-kali lipat. "Apa itu sakit?" bisik Akagi menyentuh bibir bawah Kaga. Memandanginya penuh tanya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan terluka. Kaga begitu sangat dicintainya.

"Aku minta maaf." bisiknya menyesal. Tapi, Kaga rasa itulah sisi terindah Akagi, penuh nafsu dan brutal. "Tidak apa, Akagi- _san._ Aku adalah budakmu. Perlakukan aku seperti yang kau mau." Kaga langsung menolak permintaan maaf Akagi yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Menatap Akagi dalam-dalam, dan menyentuh wajah cantik itu dengan lembut membuatnya ingin selalu memilikinya. Akagi tersenyum. Dikecupnya sekali bibir Kaga dan kembali menyentuhnya. Mata mereka kembali terikat, getaran-getaran dalam diri juga semakin dalam menguasai. "Kau adalah kekasihku, Kaga- _san._ Belahan jiwaku. Sinar rembulanku. Menyakitimu sama saja dengan menyakiti jiwaku." Dan setelah kata-kata itu terucap, Kaga tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak mengecup bibir Akagi yang merekah. Menariknya dalam kecupan hangat yang panjang dan basah. Akagi membalas. Mereka terlena. Nafsu dan cinta beriringan menyertai mereka. Kaga meraih pinggung Akagi. Meremas tumpukan daging padat itu di kedua sisinya. Menarik Akagi menyatu semakin dalam pada tubuhnya. Berbagi hangat, berbagi desahan dan liur yang tak berasa. Tanpa malu, pada waktu yang masih terlalu suci untuk mereka nodai.

"A-aku, aku mencintaimu, Kaga- _san_ -" tidak usah berkata-kata. Kaga tidak mau membuang-buang waktu Akagi untuk berucap semua hal yang sudah diketahuinya. Merasai tubuh Akagi tidak akan ada habisnya baginya. Akagi miliknya. Akagi adalah kekasihnya. Akagi adalah yang paling berharga melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Sampai pagutan-pagutan dan rangsangan bercampur memberi mereka kenikmatan. Akagi terpekik saat ia sudah merasakan sesuatu di dalam mulut vaginanya. Sesuatu yang sudah mengorek-gorek pintu masuk dari surga yang dinanti-nanti Kaga dan hanya milik Kaga. Paham betapa lemas dan panjang desahan napas yang ia persembahkan, Akagi menarik diri dari kecupan basah antara mereka berdua.

Jari-jari Kaga masih menari-nari di dalam tubuhnya. Pipi Akagi memerah, ia menatap Kaga dengan sayu dan sisa tenaganya.

"K-kau membuatku gila, Kaga- _san._ " bisiknya, menarik kedua bahu Kaga untuk ia dekap semakin dalam. Kakinya ia lebarkan, agar jamahan Kaga semakin menguasainya. "Ahhh-aaahhh... a-ku... ahhhh..." erangnya kenikmatan. Kaga menikmati betapa erotisnya wajah terangsang Akagi. Selalu merasa beruntung sebab hanya ia lah yang akhirnya menikmati. Jutaan lukisan terindah dari seluruh cipta karya pelukis terkenal di dunia pun tak dapat mendeskripsikan betapa indah pemandangan yang Akagi tampilkan. Penulis-penulis terbaik dunia di sepanjang segala abad pun tak dapat menjabarkan seberapa menakjubkannya perasaan itu, meskipun dalam jutaan kata dan jutaan halaman. Kecantikan yang telah Akagi perlihatkan ketika ia sedang terangsang bagai fatamorgana yang diluar batas imajinasi manusia.

Akagi mendekap tubuh itu semakin erat, kakinya lemas menumpu dan Kaga dengan senang hati menopang tubuhnya. Gerakan pinggul yang Akagi berikan, memberitahu Kaga jika ia begitu sangat menikmati permainan jarinya. Mendesak dua jari keluar masuk dalam lubarng vaginanya yang telah lembab dan basah. Melewati beberapa lapisan daging yang tersusun di sana. Terjepit dan merasa sesak. Melihat kenikmatan itu, Kaga tersenyum.

Akagi semakin lemas, kakinya terasa ngiluh di kedua sisi. Diraihnya tubuh Kaga untuk jatuh berbaring di atas lantai kayu teras belakang rumahnya. Yang tak mampu diartikan Kaga cepat, hingga akhirnya secara bersamaan mereka jatuh berbaring dan lagi-lagi menimbulkan suara ribut yang sepertinya tak mereka pedulikan. Akagi tersenyum, Kaga pun sama. Menindih Akagi dengan posisi seperti ini membuat Kaga merasa paling layak mendapatkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lagi, Akagi meraih wajah Kaga dan mengecup bibirnya. Yukata miliknya yang tak lagi terlihat anggun, menampilkan seberapa putih kulit dada yang ia punya. Akagi cantik, tak ada noda di tubuhnya, sebab sekalipun Kaga tidak mau menyakitinya.

"Aku milikmu." Balas Kaga merespon seberapa banyak isi hati Akagi tentang cinta padanya. Mereka mengakhiri nafsu pagi mereka dengan tawa kecil menghiasi kedua bibir. Akagi mengangguk-angguk. Memandangi, menjamahi wajah Kaga, bibir Kaga, alis matanya, hidungnya. Merabai keseluruhnya tanpa lelah.

"Kau cantik Kaga- _san._ " bisiknya hangat. Sambil Kaga yang masih menindih, meraih helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Akagi di hadapannya. Lalu berbuat sama dengan Akagi, ia membiarkan telunjuknya menjalar di hidung Akagi, lalu bibirnya. Dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Akagi. Sedang ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya beserta kedua alis wajahnya, seraya menantang Akagi untuk mengemut jarinya dengan disisipi senyuman nakal. "Milikmu." Bisik wanita itu lagi.

Akagi meraih tangan Kaga, menghisap jarinya. Menjilatinya. Membasahinya. Menikmatinya. Menuruti maunya Kaga. Seperti ada jutaan ton madu yang berasal dari sana. Dan Kaga hanya memandang penuh rangsangan. Tidak hanya fokus pada seberapa mesumnya wajah Akagi menjilati jarinya, Kaga menggerakan kakinya untuk menyisip di antara kaki Akagi. Menyentuh selangkangannya. Menekan kewanitaannya. Membiarkan kulit kaki Akagi tertampil sebab helaian Yukata itu sudah tak lagi rapi membungkusnya. Tersingkap dari bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahhh...eeehhmmm...aaahhhh... haaaannnhh..." bunyi yang Akagi hasilkan. Meski matanya terpejam, ia tahu, Kaga selalu menatapnya.

.

"Ibu, apa kalian baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba saja, suara Handa seakan bisa membawa jiwa Akagi kembali ke alam sadarnya. Akagi membuka matanya terkejut. Dari asal suara, bisa ia tebak jika Handa telah muncul dari arah belakang Kaga. Suara langkah kaki lembut itu terasa semakin lama mendekat, sedang mereka masih pada posisi yang sama.

"I-ibu tidak apa-apa, Handa- _chan._ " Seru Akagi, sambil mendorong bahu Kaga untuk bangkit dari tubuhnya sebelum ia memperbaiki Yukata yang tadi menunjukan belahan dadanya.

Namun rasanya, Kaga enggan untuk merubah posisinya. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam dekapan Akagi, jika harus bangkit tanpa menyelesaikan apapun, rasanya ia tidak ingin. Akagi adalah candu, Akagi adalah madu. Akagi adalah napas yang tak bisa ia abaikan.

"Tadi aku mendengar ada suara benturan, apa kalian terjatuh?" tanya Handa bingung, yang tak kunjung mendapat perhatian dari dua wanita dewasa itu.

Kaga masih tampak menindih ibunya. Handa hanya melihat sebagaimana tampilannya. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang terngah terjadi pada keduanya. Hanya gambaran dua orang wanita yang saling menindih, sedang ibunya berada di bawah. Dengan posisi yang gadis kecil itu tak paham menjelaskannya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti." bisik Akagi mengecup singkat bibir Kaga, ingin menyudahi walaupun tak ingin. Kemudian mendorong tubuh itu sekali lagi. Tapi Kaga tidak menurut. Akagi menatap wajah Kaga yang hanya memandanginya dengan senyum. Wajah itu bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat panik. Sebab nada langkah kaki Handa, semakin menggetarkan keyakinannya.

"Kaga- _san._ Handa tidak boleh melihat-emmphhh..." tapi percuma saja, Kaga sudah tak ingin melakukan negosiasi. Dengan kedua tangannya, Kaga meraih kedua pipi Akagi dan mengecup bibirnya dalam. Pagutan penuh sensasi yang telah lama ia bendung, sejak pertama Akagi mendekapnya pagi tadi. Lidahnya ia julurkan. Meraih bibir Akagi, memaksa bibir itu terbuka agar lidah mereka bisa saling berdansa. Kaga terlalu nekat. Tidak peduli tempat dan situasi. Lebih nekat dari Akagi yang ia kenal tak bisa membendung hasratnya lebih lama.

Akagi tidak mau Handa melihatnya dalam keadaan ini. Meski hati kecilnya pun menikmati. Ia ulurkan tangannya, meraih wajah Kaga dan juga bahunya. Mendorongnya. Ingin terlepas. Namun kekuatan Kaga mungkin jauh lebih besar darinya. Lidah mereka telah bertemu, dan langkah kaki Handa menjadi iramanya.

"Ibu, kau benar-benar tidak apa?" suara itu penuh curiga. Ini mendebarkan. Sangat mendebarkan. Yang Handa lihat hanyalah, Kaga masih tetap menindih Ibunya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik ibunya. Juga ada suara-suara paksaan dari bibir ibunya yang ia kenal.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Hati kecil Handa khawatir.

"Kaga- _san._ ibu kenapa?" tanyanya cemas. Dengan langkah yang kini terdengar berlari. Kaga tak menjawab, sedang senyum terlihat. Akagi sendiri merasa panik tak terkira. Dan saat getaran pada lantai kayu itu mulai terasa pada tubuhnya, Akagi tahu, Handa pasti telah melihat mereka.

"Kaga- _san_! ibu tidak bisa bernapas!" serunya kesal memandangi Kaga yang sedang memaksa Akagi dengan ciumannya. Membuat Akagi terdesak, tapi bagi Handa itu adalah kesakitan.

 _"_ _Kaga sialan!"_ sampai Kaga berhasil membuat batin Akagi, seorang wanita penuh anggun ini mengumpat makian.

Akagi sendiri sudah mendapati bayangan kaki mungil Handa telah hadir di sudut matanya. Kaga melepaskan ciuman mautnya. Membiarkan ia dan Akagi menghirup napas yang sebanyak-banyaknya, dengan kondisi yang terengah-engah. Lalu membiarkan mata mereka kini menatap mata Handa yang tampak marah.

Akagi sontak bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Kaga hingga terpental jatuh dan menjauh dari hadapannya. Meraih Handa yang memandang mereka takut. Ia merasa berdosa pada anak ini. Sangat. Membuat putrinya menyaksikan hal yang tak patut mereka tampilkan.

"S-sayang. i-ini, ini.." bingung bagaimana Akagi menjelaskannya.

"Kaga- _san_ jahat! Kalau ibu tidak bisa bernapas, bagaimana?" kesalnya menatap wajah Kaga marah. Akagi merapikan pakaiannya sambil ia hanya memandang Handa yang sudah mendekati Kaga. "Kalau ibu, kesakitan, bagaimana?" serunya dengan wajah memerah akibat marah. Ia menatapi wajah Kaga kesal. Ia belum pernah melihat ibunya semenderita itu. Tak bisa bernapas dan terlihat tersiksa. Akagi menatap Kaga pertanda bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Handa- _chan,_ ini tidak menyakiti ibu." bisik wanita itu meraih tubuh anaknya. Mengeratkan pelukan agar gadis kecil itu tak memandangi Kaga dengan dendam.

"Tapi, Kaga- _san_ membuat ibu sakit 'kan?"

Jika saja, Handa bisa mengatakan jika ia hanya tidak ingin melihat ibunya disakiti, mungkin ia tidak akan menangis seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini dalam pelukan Akagi. Sedang Akagi, menanggapi kecemasan sang anak hanya membelainya dengan senyuman.

"Kaga- _san_ menyayangi ibu," bisik Akagi sambil memberi kecupan pada puncak kepala anaknya yang terisak. Ia rasakan genggaman tangan Handa meremas pakaiannya terlalu erat. "... dan juga menyayangimu."

Kaga merangkak mendekat, mencoba mendekap mereka berdua penuh haru. Ada senyum manis yang ia simpan dalam hatinya. Biar saja ia yang rasa dan hanya ia yang tahu. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarga ini, ibu dan anak yang mampu membuat batinnya menghangat meski hanya karena tindakan-tindakan kecil. Tapi, berharap Handa menerima dekapannya, Handa malah menunjukkan penolakan. Wajar 'kan jika seorang anak tidak ingin melihat ibunya kesakitan.

"K-kaga- _san_ jahat.." Handa mendorong tubuh Kaga dari tubuh ibunya. Isakannya masih ada. "... membuat ibu tidak bisa bernapas adalah perbuatan jahat ..." bisiknya lembut. Kaga tersenyum, meski Handa tak melihat. Jika saja Handa mengerti. Cinta itu adalah sebuah kesesakan, sampai tidak mampu membuat orang bernapas normal.

"Ibumu juga jahat," Kaga tidak menyerah. Diraihnya tubuh Handa dari dekapan Akagi, dan memandang wajah gadis kecil yang telah basah oleh tangisan. Dengan malu-malu, Handa mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan pandangannya pada Kaga yang tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu mencoba menghapus airmatanya sendiri, mengucek sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "... dia tak pernah memberiku pilihan lain, untuk hidup dengan alasan lain."- _selain mencintainya_ , batin Kaga dalam hati.

.

Ya, Jika Handa bisa memahami, cinta tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk saling terhubung. Bukan cinta namanya jika tidak saling memiliki, berbagi rasa juga menjadi wadah.

Cinta bisa menjadi kesesakan, juga kebahagiaan. Cinta akan membuatmu gila karena sensasinya.

Seperti yang telah Akagi rasakan, jatuh cinta pertama kalinya dalam hidup bisa membuatnya menjadi segila ini.

Mungkin, Handa tidak perlu tahu definisi lain yang bisa Akagi dan Kaga simpulkan. Karena disisi lain, cinta bagi mereka juga bisa berarti, "Kita lanjutkan malam ini."

Kaga tersenyum meski Akagi sudah tak lagi menatap wajahnya. Bisikan penuh cumbu yang Kaga suka. _"Ya, dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."_ Kaga membatin.

Pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : 2.750 kata. Entah kenapa menyesal jika mengingat sebelumnya saya bisa buat lebih dari 11K kata. Sudahlah abaikan.  
Tulisan ini anggap aja kalau tipe anime, sejenis OVA. Antara penting dan enggak penting, begitulah kira-kira.

Sudah ah, sampai jumpa.


End file.
